


Ровно в полночь

by Elafira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Cinderella Elements, F/M, References to Jane Austen, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira
Summary: «Рей», – почти шёпотом начал герцог. Ей хотелось кричать. Ведь это она была той незнакомкой на балу. Это с ней он танцевал при свете луны. Это она так глупо сбежала, потеряв туфельку. Но Рей не могла. «Помоги мне найти её», – отчаянно просил он. Её хрустальные мечты начали разбиваться вдребезги.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At the Stroke of Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649606) by [bunilicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunilicious/pseuds/bunilicious). 



Ей нравилось наблюдать за тем, как он срывает гиацинты в саду.

Это был маленький и уютный уголок, окружённый высокой изгородью из розовых кустов, расположенный позади внушительного таунхауса в сердце Мэйфейра. Обычный прохожий бы и не заметил эту тихую зелёную гавань. Но для Рей, жившей на чердаке в доме по соседству, видеть эту красоту из окна было привычно. Девушке было девятнадцать, и работала она в имении простой служанкой.

Каждый год она ждала прихода весны. Это было то самое время, когда начинался сезон, и герцог Корнелльский приезжал в Лондон, чтобы посетить всевозможные балы и приёмы со своей больной матерью. Почти каждое утро юная Рей смотрела на него из открытого окна – как герцог задумчиво бродил по своему саду, скрестив руки за широкой спиной.

Он останавливался, чтобы рассмотреть благоухающие цветы, выросшие из некогда холодной почвы – яркие тюльпаны и пионы, гордые нарциссы и разноцветные фрезии.

Всякий раз он выбирал цветок для своей матери. Сегодня его выбор пал на гиацинт – пурпурный, с маленькими колокольчиками, колыхавшимися на лёгком весеннем ветерке.

Прислонившись к подоконнику, Рей заметила, с какой нежностью он осматривал цветок. Эту нежность в его глазах она уже хорошо знала. В её груди колотилось сердце. Он закрыл глаза, длинные ресницы коснулись бледной кожи, и герцог вдохнул тонкий аромат цветка.

Она хотела, чтобы этот цветок он подарил ей.

Потом с улыбкой Рей провожала его взглядом к длинной узкой скамье, спрятанной между двумя кустами роз: один из них был алым, а другой – белым, словно снег. Его мать всегда сидела там по утрам, одетая в тёмное бархатное платье. Седые волосы были заплетены в причудливую косу. Каждый раз она видела сына и хмурилась.

И этот день не стал исключением.

Садясь на скамейку, герцог Корнелльский вручил ей цветок. Это Рей тоже знала наперёд, поскольку наблюдала за этим несчётное количество раз в течение уже нескольких лет – с тех пор, как он унаследовал герцогство своего отца.

С тяжёлым вздохом вдовствующая герцогиня принимала подарок, укладывая цветок на колени.

– Бен, тебе уже пора понять, что это не изменит моего мнения, – говорила она, склонив голову, будто бросала ему вызов.

Он просто кивнул, и на его чувственных губах заиграла улыбка. Рей и издалека видела, что у него были чудесные губы – те, что мечтает целовать каждая девушка.

И она не была исключением.

Много ночей она провела без сна, мечтая о невозможном. Мечтала, как эти губы обожгут её поцелуем. Мечтала, как обнимет его и сожмёт широкие плечи. Мечтала, как дотронется кончиками пальцев до его тёмных волнистых волос.

– И Вам пора понять, что я никогда не женюсь на той, что выбирал не сам, – ответил Бен, в его голосе сквозило недовольство.

Пожилая женщина покачала головой.

– Позволь напомнить, что герцогу Корнелльскому…

– Я прекрасно знаю, каковы мои обязанности, – прервал он её, протягивая руку. – Вы прекрасно постарались, напоминая мне о них с детства.

– И тем не менее, ты пренебрегаешь моими советами, – заключила вдова. Отказ сына не значил, что она собиралась сдаваться.

– Нет, – ответил Бен, на этот раз мягче. – Я просто хочу, чтобы у меня был _выбор_.

– И как долго мне ждать, прежде чем ты сделаешь этот выбор? – вдова встала, держа гиацинт в руке. – Я не буду жить вечно.

Сын опустил голову и глубоко вздохнул.

– Я прекрасно об этом знаю.

Наступила пауза – мрачная, словно минута молчания. Из своего окна Рей могла видеть, как Бен провёл рукой по волосам – густым и волнистым, более длинным, чем сейчас было в моде. Что будет дальше, Рей тоже знала – слишком уж много раз наблюдала эту картину.

В первый раз ей было странно видеть, что мужчина может так заботиться о вопросе брака. По своему опыту она знала, что многие женятся ради приличного состояния или связей, а не потому, что нашли любовь всей своей жизни.

Но Бен в глубине души был романтиком. Ей это было совершенно очевидно.

– Поверьте, матушка, я долго и много думал о будущем нашей семьи, – продолжил герцог, опершись локтями на колени и сложив руки в замок.

Прикусив губу, Рей склонилась ближе, очарованная его нежным голосом. Она знала, что он снова откажется. И всё же, ей не хотелось упускать ни слова, словно слушала она всё это впервые.

– Я думал об этом, – сказал он со вздохом. Ветер дунул сильнее, растрепав его тёмные волосы. – Вы правы.

Внутри у Рей всё оборвалось, а с полуоткрытых губ сорвался тихий стон. Вцепившись в подоконник и наблюдая, она чувствовала, как её сердце разрывается на части.

– Я должен жениться.

***

Новости о грядущем бале-маскараде разносились по Лондону быстрее ветра. Не каждый день представительный холостяк во всеуслышание объявлял о намерении найти невесту.

Наблюдая за приготовлениями из своего маленького окошка, Рей чувствовала, как внутри грызётся ревность.

Каждое утро она мельком видела, как туда-сюда сновали лакеи и служанки со всевозможными коробками и тканями.

Каждое утро она видела воодушевлённую вдовствующую герцогиню в саду – очень радостную оттого, что вскоре её сын подберёт себе подходящую невесту.

И каждое утро напоминало ей, насколько безнадёжны её мечты о любви и преданности. Ведь Рей прекрасно знала, что она никогда не станет этой невестой.

С каждым днём она видела Бена всё меньше и меньше. Теперь его утренние прогулки по саду стали редкостью, слишком уж он был занят подготовкой к самому ожидаемому балу сезона.

Каждый день другие слуги в её доме обменивались слухами, которые узнавали от слуг герцога. На бал были приглашены сотни гостей – наиболее состоятельные и уважаемые члены общества, в семьях которых были незамужние дочери или племянницы подходящего возраста. Молодые девушки, обладающие всеми желаемыми качествами, какие должны быть присущи потенциальной герцогине Корнелльской.

Она слышала, что эти дамы останутся в масках до полуночи. Это должно будет накалить интригу до предела и придать большую значимость окончательному выбору герцога.

Каждый день Рей пряталась под собственной маской. Под маской притворства она утверждала, что выше всех этих сплетен.

Но в глубине души это её ранило.

Ей было больно знать, что мужчина, давно ставший предметом её воздыхания, никогда не будет ей принадлежать. Ей было больно знать, что если бы её не лишили поместья и состояния, ей бы тоже пришло приглашение на этот бал.

– Рей.

Грубый голос дяди заставил кровь в её жилах застыть. Оборачиваясь, она в последний раз взглянула в окно – на задумчивого мужчину, одиноко прогуливавшегося по саду.

Она встала, оправив свою длинную коричневую юбку.

– Дядя Платт, – обратилась она к нему, уставившись в пол на скрипучие половицы, лишь бы не глядеть на его красные щёки и глаза, полные надменности.

– Кажется, я велел тебе отдраить все очаги в этом доме, – прогремел его голос. Платт зашагал по комнате с яростным недовольством.

Рей только кивнула, вздохнув. Когда-то она могла называть это место своим домом, но на деле он никогда ей не принадлежал. Поместье Ниима передавалось по мужской линии, и после гибели отца на поле боя перешло к её дяде. Мать Рей давно умерла при родах.

– Ослушаешься меня ещё раз, и я позабочусь о том, чтобы и завтра тебе в рот не попало ни крошки, – продолжил Платт угрожающим тоном. – Я и так трачу на тебя слишком много средств.

– Да, сэр, – пробормотала она и направилась к сундуку в углу комнаты. Как можно быстрее она открыла его и достала оттуда всё для чистки, зная, что дядя легко сдержит своё слово, если она не повинуется.

Наказания в этом доме стали обыденностью. Если её не лишали еды, то закрывали на чердаке в одиночестве. Но по сравнению с голодом, одиночество её беспокоило мало.

Взяв с собой большую тряпку и щётку, она стремглав выбежала из комнаты.

***

В день бала-маскарада, как и ожидалось, творилась полнейшая суматоха. Рей снова выглянула в окно и увидела толпу служанок и лакеев, снующих повсюду в резиденции герцога. Прислонившись ближе к подоконнику, она посмотрела на оживлённую лондонскую улицу. Попытка сосчитать проезжающие кареты и отвлечься от горьких мыслей провалилась.

Её возлюбленный собирался жениться.

Накануне ночью она слышала шёпот из кухни. Слуги сплетничали, что герцог Корнелльский пожелал устроить бал-маскарад, чтобы у всех претенденток были равные шансы.

Рей заключила, что это был широкий жест, ведь девушки могли наслаждаться вечером, не боясь, что их будут судить по внешности. _«Возможно_ , – подумала она, _– маска позволит им быть более открытыми. Может… это придаст им смелости его поцеловать_ ». Опершись локтями на подоконник, Рей глубоко вздохнула.

– Эй… вечер добрый, – чей-то низкий голос оторвал её от мрачных раздумий.

Стоило услышать приветствие, как у Рей запылали щёки. На секунду она задумалась о том, чтобы захлопнуть ставни. Ведь она не была готова говорить с _ним_ – в первый, и наверное, последний раз.

Однако она поборола это желание. Рей выглянула вниз и столкнулась взглядом с кареглазым Беном. Тот смотрел на неё с любопытством. На его губах заиграла лёгкая улыбка, он вопросительно поднял брови.

– Надеюсь, что не напугал Вас, мисс… – начал он, определённо не зная, как к ней обратиться

– Р… Рей, – заикалась она. Это был словно сон.

_«Я здесь живу»._

– Я здесь работаю, – добавила она.

Ей хотелось ущипнуть себя за руку, но в этом не было нужды. Происходящее было ощутимо реальным. Мужчина, в которого она уже давно безответно влюблена, стоял перед ней, его пытливый взгляд был прикован к ней в ожидании, пока она что-то скажет.

– Ваша Светлость… Простите. Я не хотела подглядывать.

Он усмехнулся.

– Разве, Рей? – сказал он таким тоном, словно вопрос был риторическим. – Наверное, мне приснилось, что ты смотришь в это окно почти каждый день с тех пор, как я приехал.

Её рука потянулась убрать со лба выбившуюся прядь волос. Она никогда не заботилась о своей внешности – это была роскошь, которую Рей не могла себе позволить. Но именно в этот момент ей стало жаль, что сейчас её причёска не уложена под стать богатой дебютантке, нет на ней и тугого корсета, и красивого шёлкового платья, в котором бы она грациозно кружилась в вальсе.

– В-вы… Вы меня видели?

– Кажется, тебя интригует всё происходящее, – он ушёл от прямого ответа, показав вокруг себя.

Он вёл себя так, будто сад представлял больший интерес, чем мужчина, который приходил туда почти каждый день, срывая цветы и хмуря брови.

Глубоко вздохнув, Рей обняла себя за талию.

– Не каждый день можно наблюдать такое… оживление, – соврала она. – Вы, должно быть, с нетерпением ждёте сегодняшнего вечера, Ваша Светлость.

Он вскинул брови и посмотрел на неё с недоверием.

– Мне думается, ты лучше других знаешь, что на самом деле я боюсь всего этого с каждой секундой всё больше.

Рей не могла сдержать улыбки. Чувство было взаимным, но сказать этого вслух она не смела. Он был герцогом, но сейчас вежливо беседовал с той, которую люди его статуса обычно игнорируют.

Её дядя позаботился о том, чтобы она знала своё место.

– Возможно, Вы найдёте женщину своей мечты, – голос Рей дрожал.

Сказала она это совершенно неубедительно.

– Такого не бывает, – ответил Бен, излучая уверенность, которой её словам так не хватало.

Его спина выпрямилась; чёрная жилетка сочеталась с костюмом. Герцог Корнелльский был настоящим джентльменом, с титулом и богатством, и весь мир был у его ног.

– Странно, что Вы так считаете, – выпалила Рей, даже не подумав.

– Это почему? – он заложил руки за спину.

Рей помотала головой. Вдруг её охватила почти паника, щёки запылали.

– Ответь, – настаивал он своим аристократическим тоном.

Отчасти она понимала, что нужно ответить. Казалось, после этого он вряд ли когда-либо с ней заговорит.

С того самого момента три года назад, когда она впервые его увидела, Рей осознавала, кем является: простой, незаметной деталью на картине жизни важного человека.

Её уделом было смотреть издалека, как он строит свою жизнь, но не являться её частью по-настоящему.

Её уделом в будущем было смотреть, как он выбирает цветы для своей жены и дочерей, не обращая внимание на обитателей дома по соседству.

– Мне представляется, что Вы – романтик, Ваша Светлость, – сказала она, пока не успела передумать. – Я наблюдаю за Вами почти каждый день, и мне кажется, что я знаю это лучше кого-либо другого.

К её удивлению, Бен склонил голову на бок, будто обдумывал её слова. Эта мысль заставила её сердце трепетать.

– Вы сказали, что никогда не женитесь на той, что выбирали не сами, – продолжила Рей, ободрённая его реакцией. – И во многих отношениях, мне кажется, сегодня Вы сможете доказать это.

Она прекрасно знала, что Бен никогда не будет с ней. Однако она могла, по крайней мере, воодушевить его сделать правильным выбор и стать счастливым. Если он будет счастлив, возможно, это её утешит. Ведь если не желаешь счастья человеку, любишь ли ты его на самом деле?

– Знайте, что если сегодня кто-то привлечёт Ваше внимание… – она остановилась и закусила нижнюю губу, готовясь к неизбежному. – Если кто-то привлечёт Ваше внимание, влияние Вашей матери будет ни при чём. Это случится потому, что Вас что-то привлекло. Может, маска подчеркнёт цвет её глаз. А может, она скажет что-то такое, что тронет Вашу душу так, как ничто прежде, – Рей глубоко вздохнула, глядя, как ветер взъерошил его тёмные волосы. – В любом случае, Вам нужно будет сделать выбор. Я могу только надеяться, что эта леди ответит Вам взаимностью.

– Это будет неимоверно трудно, – ответил он с горькой улыбкой. – Как я могу быть уверен? Ведь девушек привлекает только мой титул и состояние.

– Вы действительно так полагаете, Ваша Светлость?

Он посмотрел на неё, полный абсолютного неверия. Её взгляд смягчился в ответ, а в уголках глаз заблестели слёзы.

_«Если бы ты только знал…»_

– Думаю, Вы ошибаетесь, – наконец, ответила она. Сердце бешено колотилось.

На лестнице послышались тяжёлые шаги, и грубый голос окликнул её по имени.

Она обернулась, вдруг осознав, что её время истекает. Затем она вновь взглянула на Бена – тот смотрел на неё, сбитый с толку. Несомненно, он услышал тот недружелюбные голос, и сердце Рей затрепетало, когда она увидела, что его правая рука сжалась в кулак.

– Вы в этом убедитесь. Поверье мне, – сказала она напоследок, закрыв ставни как можно быстрее.

_«Думаю, ты ошибаешься»._

– Рей! – снова рявкнул её дядя. Его шаги становились всё громче – он очевидно приближался к двери на чердак, служивший ей спальней.

Она бросилась к сундуку, где держала принадлежности для уборки, достала старые тряпки и щётки, готовая начать новый тяжёлый трудовой день. Как обычно, она держала камины в чистоте, зажигала их тем, чем дядя Платт мог себе позволить, после чего занималась сменой постельного белья и опорожнением ночных горшков.

Но теперь, впервые за всё время, ей было, чего с нетерпением ждать в конце изнурительного дня.

_«Думаю, ты ошибаешься. И я это докажу»._

***

Как оказалось, прокрасться на бал-маскарад получилось даже легче, чем предполагала Рей.

Стоило ей пролезть через кусты и оказаться на заднем дворе особняка герцога Корнелльского, стало очевидно, что бал-маскарад – пожалуй, единственное мероприятие, где не обязательно было появляться в модном наряде. Без сомнения, это было Рей на руку, потому что ничего модного она и близко найти не могла. Тщательно обшарив все сундуки на чердаке, ей удалось найти единственное не изношенное и не съеденное молью платье. Несомненно, оно принадлежало одной из её бабушек – ещё с тех времён, когда было модным носить высокие напудренные парики, на укладку которых уходило по три часа.

Платье для её роста было довольно длинным, а корсет – слишком тугим, Рей стягивала его, пока у неё не начала кружиться голова. Однако, несмотря на эти недостатки, в итоге казалось, что Рей – более статная и высокая, чем было на самом деле. Она бы порадовалась этому, если б не боялась, что лиф разойдётся по швам при неудачно-глубоком вдохе.

По крайней мере, туфли были на размер больше и не натирали.

Пробираясь сквозь толпу гостей, увлечённых разговорами, Рей была рада хотя бы тому, что полумаска, державшаяся на жёлтом шнурке от кухонных штор, сидела идеально. Она не ужинала, чтобы успеть сшить клочки старого синего бархата и создать маску, способную скрыть её личность.

Герцог Корнелльский никогда бы не догадался, что служанка с соседской кухни проникла на его бал без приглашения. Рей была в этом уверена.

Бродя между кучками гостей в переполненной бальной зале, Рей осматривалась вокруг. Центральное место занимали огромные старинные часы, показывающие, к её сожалению, что до полуночи осталось не так много. Время за подготовкой к балу и попытками проникнуть в сад пролетело слишком быстро.

Помимо зловещих часов, в центре залы были парочки, кружившиеся в быстром вальсе, а ближе к стенам стояли другие гости, наблюдавшие за ними и потягивающие лимонад и херес. Слева от Рей располагался оркестр, а позади – распахнутые двери в другую, не менее заполонённую комнату, где джентльмены играли в карты. Она не могла представить, чтобы Бен, забыв об обязанностях хозяина вечера, сейчас проводил там время.

Она посмотрела направо и увидела пожилую женщину в тёмном бархатном платье. Та сидела в окружении других дам с улыбкой на лице у столика с закусками. И хотя на ней была маска, по причудливой косе было очевидно, что это и есть вдовствующая герцогиня. Потенциальные невестки это тоже прекрасно понимали и не упускали возможности постараться угодить возможной свекрови.

Тяжело вздохнув, Рей обернулась и снова стала внимательно оглядывать залу в поисках герцога. Ей хотелось найти его и воодушевить, поддержать, раз уж настоящими чувствами поделиться было невозможно. Таким был её план.

_«Где же ты?»_ – пробормотала она и направилась к главной террасе.

Двери были широко распахнуты, позволяя свежему ночному воздуху проникать в переполненную бальную залу. Снаружи деревья покачивались по дуновению бриза, словно в танце. Краем глаза Рей увидела одинокую фигуру у арки, ведущей на задний двор.

Ведомая интуицией, она сделала первый шаг.

***

Оказаться рядом с ним ей удалось довольно быстро.

Неслышно пробежавшись по аккуратно постриженному газону, Рей почти дошла до герцога. Даже идеальный шёлковый жилет не мог скрыть крепкие мышцы. Руки он сложил за спиной, и эта поза делала его фигуру ещё внушительнее. Его взгляд был обращён к звёздам – казалось, он глубоко задумался о чём-то. Кончики волнистых волос касались плеч, а свет бледной полной луны ласково освещал его лицо, как заботливая мать.

Когда он вдруг обернулся и посмотрел на неё, Рей споткнулась.

Она вскрикнула, готовая к тому, что вот-вот проедется коленями по твёрдой холодной земле.

Но сильные руки, подхватившие её за талию, спасли Рей от падения. Она посмотрела наверх – его глубокие карие глаза глядели на неё с беспокойством. На герцоге не было маски, а с приоткрытых губ сорвался вздох облегчения.

– Вы не ушиблись? – негромко спросил он, помогая Рей встать на ноги.

Слишком ошеломлённая для того, чтобы выражаться целыми предложениями, Рей просто помотала головой. Казалось, она чувствовала его прикосновение даже после того, как он отпустил её. Герцог снова скрестил руки за спиной и склонил голову в приветствии.

– Миледи, – сказал он, смотря на неё до странного серьёзно.

Она чуть облизнула губы.

– Ваша Светлость, – она попыталась сделать реверанс, осознавая, насколько нелепо выглядит в мало подходящем по размеру платье и наспех собранными в жалкое подобие причёски волосами.

И всё же, он назвал её леди. Рей невольно усмехнулась.

Он непонимающе посмотрел на неё.

Проморгавшись, чтобы избавиться от подступавших слёз, Рей потрясла головой.

– Меня не должно быть здесь.

Бен нахмурился и подошёл к ней.

– Почему нет?

– Очень длинная история, – она шагнула в сторону, к розовому кусту у арки. – У Вас красивый сад, – Рей наклонилась к цветам и коснулась лепестков роз кончиками пальцев, – всегда хотела взглянуть на него поближе.

За спиной она услышала его шаги.

– Позвольте мне, – сказал он, протянув правую руку. Он коснулся хрупкой розы, которой она восхищалась.

Когда он коснулся её, внутри Рей всё затрепетало. И всё же, она убрала свою руку. Рей прекрасно знала, что он сейчас сделает, и не хотела выдать своё сердце, начавшее стучать слишком уж быстро.

Бен нежно сорвал розу, и на его губах появилась тёплая улыбка.

– Если Вы всегда хотели увидеть этот сад, вероятно, Вы должны здесь сейчас быть, – сказал он.

Уголки её рта поползли вверх, и она опустила взгляд, остановившись на его руке.

– Возможно, – полушёпотом уступила она. – Это для меня?

– Разумеется.

Он взял розу и заткнул её за ухо Рей.

Поражённая, она подняла взгляд. И впала в ещё больший ступор, когда заметила, что щёки Бена порозовели.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарила она, кусая щёку изнутри.

– Как Вас зовут? – спросил он её, внимательно изучая взглядом, словно хотел раскусить, кто под маской. – Мы раньше не встречались?

Рей замотала головой и повернулась к арке.

– Мне сказали, что наши личности должны оставаться в секрете, – пройдя через арку, она оглянулась и заметила, что его плечи опустились. – По меньшей мере, до полуночи.

Хитро улыбнувшись ему, она зашла в сад на заднем дворе. Сердце колотилось в бешеном ритме, а мысли путались в попытке понять, что вдруг сделало её такой смелой? Во всём следует винить маску? Или это Бен высвободил в ней что-то, что всегда жило внутри неё, но не давало себе воли?

Она услышала торопливые шаги Бена, и позвоночник начало приятно покалывать. Рей повернулась и увидела в его взгляде нетерпеливость. Он сел на узкую каменную скамью.

– Идёмте со мной, – шепнул он, указав на место рядом с собой. – Пожалуйста.

Её пальцы нервно теребили голубую ткань платья, на котором были изображены распустившиеся бутоны диких цветов. Закусив нижнюю губу, она подошла к нему.

– Кажется, этот маскарад придал мне уверенности, – заметила она, садясь рядом с ним на скамью. Где-то далеко от них было слышно, что оркестр готовится играть для следующего вальса.

Её колени случайно ударились об его.

– Это совершенно не в моём духе.

– Уверяю, я сам испытываю такое же чувство, – сказал Бен и опустил взгляд, остановившись, как ни странно, на её ключице.

Вдруг Рей выпрямила спину, хотя ей было совершенно непонятно, почему внезапно ею завладело это желание. Она глубоко вздохнула.

Спустя несколько минут полнейшего молчания, он поднял взгляд.

– Потанцуйте со мной.

Она помотала головой.

– Я не танцую. Никогда не имела возможности научиться.

Взгляд, который он бросил в её сторону, можно было бы описать только как озадаченный. Ей было очевидно, что почему-то он решил, что она была настоящей леди – дебютанткой благородных кровей, глубоко любящей сады и цветы.

Это было бы даже забавно, если бы эта мысль больно не уколола её.

– Я мог бы Вас научить, – предложил он, опершись рукой на колени.

С её губ сорвался негромкий смешок:

– Не думаю, Ваша Светлость, что у нас _настолько_ много времени.

– Вальс – не самый сложный танец, – настоял он и выпрямился, протянув ей руку. – Прошу.

Поджав губы, она взглянула на его протянутую руку. Даже в самых смелых мечтах Рей не могла представить себе такого. Танцевать с мужчиной, в присутствии которого она даже дышать забывала, казалось сном.

Однако Бен стоял перед ней и предлагал стать наставником, пусть этот танец и продлится недолго – всего несколько украденных мгновений под луной.

– Что-ж… Хорошо, – шепнула она вложив свои маленькие пальцы в его ладонь. – Знаете, после этого мы никогда не увидимся. Поэтому, пожалуй, стоит насладиться нашими последними мгновениями вместе.

Он прищурился, словно мысль о таком развитии событий и не приходила ему в голову.

– Что Вы имеете в виду? – он притянул её к себе, другая рука осторожно легла на её талию.

– Я здесь не для того, чтобы выйти за Вас замуж, Ваша Светлость, – сказала она ему. – Мне думается, вероятно, я здесь – единственная незамужняя девушка, от которой можно такое услышать.

Некоторое время Бен молчал. Он начал двигаться, когда прозвучали первые аккорды нового вальса. Рей позволила ему вести её, ноги еле шевелились от страха потерять одну из неподходящих по размеру туфелек.

Пока они танцевали, Рей наблюдала, как выражение его лица от удивлённого стало раздражённым. Поскольку знала она его только как задумчивого джентльмена в саду, такая картина была Рей непривычна.

– Почему нет? – спросил он почти оскорблённо. – Почему бы Вам не выйти _за меня_ замуж?

Она усмехнулась.

– Мы из разных миров, Ваша Светлость. Брак между нами был бы опрометчивым решением. Вы слишком богаты и знатны для меня.

– Вы первая, кто считает две эти вещи недостатками, – чуть не воскликнул он. – Меня учили, что состояние и титул – главные ингредиенты успешного брака.

– Зависит от того, что считать успехом, – пояснила она, глядя на его приоткрытые губы. – Но, правда, Вы – нечто большее, чем просто титулы и земли.

– Действительно? – тут же спросил он, бросая на неё взгляд полнейшего неверия. – Отчего же Вы так решили?

Она смягчилась. Не из жалости – она бы никогда не оскорбила Бена таким образом. Понимание озарило её, как ласковый солнечный луч.

Ей стало ясно, что всю жизнь ему твердили, что его ценность зависит от рода, к которому он принадлежал, и богатств, что он унаследовал от отца. Что его собственная ценность – как личности – ценностью не является, если только он не владеет вещами, которые общество считает ценными.

Он усвоил то, что, пусть и в другой манере, усвоила Рей от своего дяди, когда тот захватил её дом и земли.

– Отчего Вы так решили? – снова спросил он, на этот раз тише. Теперь в его взгляде читалось беспокойство.

Когда она начала говорить, её голос дрожал.

– Потому что я тоже устала бороться за то, чтобы люди увидели меня настоящую.

***

Рей испуганно посмотрела Бену прямо в глаза и услышала, как у него перехватило дыхание.

– Не такие мы и разные, – заметил он, остановив их танец. – Вы и я.

Его рука так и покоилась на талии Рей, вскоре и вторая рука оказалась там, притягивая девушку ближе.

– Полагаю, Вы правы, – поразмыслила она, проводя взглядом по его челюсти, сейчас сжатой от переживаемого. – В какой-то мере.

– И всё же, Вы настаиваете, что никогда не выйдете за меня замуж, – продолжил он, обводя по её спине круги большим пальцем.

Успокаивающая тёплая волна накрыла её тело, оседая внизу живота. Её губы изогнулись в горькой улыбке, а взгляд опустился.

Трудно было представить, чтобы всё сложилось иначе. Они жили в том мирре, в котором брак между герцогом и посудомойкой был бы неслыханным. Всё, что у неё сейчас было – танец под луной и цветок, который когда-то она станет хранить между страниц любимой книги – единственное, что останется после сегодняшней ночи. То, что она ещё много раз будет вспоминать в одиночестве перед сном.

– Вы настаиваете, что мы разные, – Бен склонился, не отрывая взгляд от её губ. – Что мы больше никогда не увидимся.

Она положила свои руки на его.

– Да, – ответила Рей, не способная скрыть дрожь в голосе. – Вы не знаете меня достаточно для того, чтобы жениться на мне, Ваша Светлость. И даже если бы знали, женитьба на мне была бы глупой ошибкой. Будет лучше, если я исчезну и пожелаю Вам счастья напоследок.

– Это и есть то, чего ты хочешь? Исчезнуть? – он притянул её к себе ближе, так близко, что между их губами осталось лишь пару сантиметров. – Скажи это, и я тебя отпущу.

Во рту пересохло, она поджала губы и чуть облизнула их во рту.

– Скажи это, – повторил он, его голос был невыносимо мягким.

По её щеке покатилась безвольная слеза, отчасти скрывшись под маской, которую Рей смастерила пару часов назад. И всё же, Бен поймал её, утерев большим пальцем.

Его пальцы нежно легли на её щёку.

– Кто ты? – спросил он, чуть нахмурив брови.

– Можно считать, что никто.

Он покачал головой и поднял её подбородок.

– Я не верю тебе.

И, вот так просто, он поцеловал её.

На пару мгновений Рей почти потеряла равновесие, настолько ошеломлённая тем, что сейчас с ней происходит. Она так давно мечтала о поцелуе Бена – о том, как окажется в его объятиях, как он прижмёт её к себе, и его руки будут блуждать по её спине. Казалось, его прикосновения прожигали ткань, скрывающую её пылающую жаром кожу, и заставляли Рей трепетать.

Его губы, мягкие и податливые, целовали её, будто требуя её всю целиком, и Рей пришла в голову мысль ответить ему тем же. Чтобы показать, пока у неё есть этот шанс, насколько она его жаждала.

Она сомкнула руки за его широкой спиной и притянула ближе, отчаянно желая большего, чем он мог предложить. Поцелуй вдруг стал французским, и Рей будто невольно захныкала; эти вздохи, казалось, растворялись в ночном воздухе.

Как только они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы отдышаться, она открыла глаза, чтобы посмотреть на него. Её взгляд был словно в тумане, но даже сквозь дымку она разглядела, что Бен не собирался останавливаться.

И её сердце переполнила радость.

С мягким недовольным рычанием он снова наклонился и начал целовать её по линии челюсти, задевая носом край маски, к мочке уха.

– Скажи мне, – шептал он, обжигая своим дыханием, – скажи, когда я снова смогу тебя увидеть.

Закрыв глаза, она склонила голову на бок, чтобы ему было удобнее, и он начал целовать её шею, заставляя Рей тихо стонать.

– Ты видишь меня снова сейчас, – ответила она, её мысли превратились в вихрь невнятных слов и образов.

Он отпрянул, будто обжёгся. Мягко положив руки вокруг её лица, он посмотрел ей в глаза:

– Кто ты? – выдохнул он, словно тонул.

_«Рей»_ , – застыло на кончике её языка, она была почти готова разоблачить себя перед ним. Дать ему увидеть, кем она была на самом деле. И напрасно понадеяться, что человек его статуса пожелает связать себя с кем-то настолько незначительным, как она.

– Я…

Часы пробили двенадцать.

***

Она толкнула его в ближайший розовый куст.

– Мне пора! – крикнула она, едва не наступив на подол собственного платья, и кинулась к арке.

Бросив последний взгляд через плечо, она увидела Бена, который пытался подняться. Вокруг были разбросаны белые лепестки роз. На секунду сожаление взяло верх, и возобладал порыв вернуться. Она даже бросилась назад, но тут же одумалась, стоило ему подняться.

Приподняв юбку, она побежала по лестнице к террасе. Ноги выскакивали из туфель, и стало ясно, что одну она потеряла по дороге ещё до того, как снова переступила порог особняка герцога.

В бальной зале царило всеобщее веселье, нетерпеливые гости сбрасывали маски и с подозрением осматривались. Пробираясь сквозь толпу, Рей подумала, что предмет поиска восторженных дам очевиден. Краем глаза она увидела, как вдовствующая герцогиня осматривается без особого энтузиазма. Её взгляд остановился на Рей, как вдруг двери с террасы широко распахнулись.

– Остановите её! – услышала она крик Бена, когда уже выбежала из залы, еле дыша.

Её излишне тугой корсет едва не треснул по швам, и Рей остановилась, чтобы найти другой выход. Наблюдая из окна, как слуги заходят и выходят, она знала, что есть несколько способов попасть на задний двор незамеченной и исчезнуть так же скрытно, как она появилась.

С тяжёлым сердцем она спряталась под лестницей, наблюдая, как Бен распахнул главную дверь и выбежал на улицу, а за ним следовали обеспокоенная матушка и толпа недоумевающих гостей.

Она видела, как он повернулся лицом ко вдове и провёл рукой по волосам, тяжело дыша. Было плохо слышно, о чём они говорили, а вскоре прибежал ещё с десяток гостей, окружив вдовствующую герцогиню и её сына.

Воспользовавшись суматохой, Рей побежала на задний двор. И так же быстро и тихо, как прибыла, исчезла.

Проходя ещё раз по саду позади дома, она бросила взгляд но то место, где она впервые и в единственный раз поцеловалась. На глаза навернулись слёзы – слишком недавними были воспоминания, радость и печаль слились, пока не смешались окончательно.

Тяжело вздохнув, Рей прошмыгнула через дыру в изгороди ко входу для слуг. Она почувствовала облегчение, когда дёрнула за ручку, и дверь оказалась открытой. В полной темноте, держась только за перила, Рей поднялась наверх.

Если бы она обратила внимание, то могла бы услышать шум с улицы, стаю гостей, слишком взволнованную недавним поворотом событий и неспособную молчать. Рей почти не сомневалась, что это запустит целую вереницу сплетен, и была рада, что никто не догадается, кем была та незнакомка.

И она утешалась тем, что вскоре Бен забудет сегодняшний вечер. В конце концов, он же просто услышал от кого-то и теперь может быть уверен в том, что он – нечто большее, чем просто земли и титул.

_«Важно было послание_ , – говорила она себе, открывая дверь на свой пыльный чердак. – _Не посланник»._

Но в глубине души она хотела бы иметь такое же значение. Хоть раз.

Чердак был, как и всегда, погружён во тьму. Только несколько скрипучих половиц освещал лунный свет из окна.

В безопасности этого унылого места она сняла маску и спрятала там, где нашла платье. Туда же она спрятала неподходящее по размеру платье – аккуратно, хотя Рей сбилась со счёта, сколько раз за вечер наступила на подол.

Бросив в сундук корсет, Рей только и могла, что качать головой. У неё остались только мечты. Мечты и поцелуй – такой чувственный и нежный, что даже сейчас она сомневалась, что это произошло на самом деле. Только приложив кончики пальцев к горящим губам, она осознала.

С горькой улыбкой она сняла левую туфлю, в полной уверенности, что вторая для неё потеряна, как и Бен. Она положила её поверх всего остального, закрыла сундук и шагнула к окну, одетая только в серую ночную сорочку.

Рей положила ладонь на стекло и нахмурилась, когда взглянула на улицу.

Одинокая фигура сидела на узкой каменной скамье рядом с испорченным розовым кустом. Ветер разносил белые лепестки по земле, словно осенние листья. Его голова была опущена, а глаза спрятаны от её пытливого взгляда. Густые волосы были взъерошены, а тёмный костюм слился бы с окружающим полумраком, если бы не полная луна, проливающая свет на сгорбившуюся фигуру.

В руках он держал её правую туфлю, скользя пальцами по потёртой пятке.


	2. Chapter 2

Он искал её.

Вонзая пальцы в шершавую ткань юбки, Рей не могла сдерживать бешеный ритм биения своего сердца. За окном её чердака картинка изменилась до неузнаваемости.

Её грызло чувство, что если она откроется Бену – то непременно разочарует. Ведь она не была леди, и в сложившихся обстоятельствах их союз был бы совершенно невозможен. Герцог и служанка… одна только мысль казалась абсурдной.

Целую неделю Рей наблюдала за тем, как Бен нервно меряет шагами сад, то и дело глядя на то место, где они танцевали и целовались под луной.

Поцелуй. Её первый поцелуй.

Она коснулась губ кончиками пальцев и на мгновение закрыла глаза. И сейчас, стоило только вспомнить, как он нежно и трепетно целовал её шею, – внутри девушки вспыхивало пламя.

Редко теперь она видела его мать. Бен почти перестал дарить вдовствующей герцогине цветы по утрам. Его мыслями завладела единственная страсть – найти таинственную незнакомку, так внезапно исчезнувшую с бала.

Всякий раз, когда появлялась его матушка, сердце Рей замирало: герцогиня постоянно рассуждала о том, кто скрывался за маской. Чаще всего она называла имена дочерей титулованных и состоятельных аристократов.

Рей до них было далеко, и эта мысль глубоко ранила её, напоминая о несчастной судьбе.

– Это могла быть мисс МакГоуэн, – говорила герцогиня, присаживаясь на каменную скамью. Бен неряшливо потрепал свои волосы. – Вы встречались на балу леди Блюфокс в прошлом месяце, если помнишь.

Рей стиснула зубы и невольно задалась вопросом, целовал ли Бен и её тоже.

Со слезами на глазах она опустилась на шаткое кресло у окна, мельком увидев, как Бен покачал головой и устремил взгляд к помятому розовому кусту. Инцидент пережили только пара цветков.

Затем последовал скорее дежурный обмен информацией – Бен выразил желание почитать в библиотеке, а его мать хотела провести остаток утра в одиночестве. Краем глаза Рей увидела, как герцогиня возвращается в дом – как всегда в чёрном бархатном платье и с зонтиком в руках.

– Рей!

Слишком знакомый, грубый голос заставил её содрогнуться. Начинался новый день.

Вытирая слёзы, она встала и обернулась – но успела заметить, что Бен смотрел в сторону её окна. На секунду ею завладело желание бросить ещё один взгляд через плечо и увидеть Бена в последний раз – его растрёпанные ветром волосы, полные губы, бледную кожу, усыпанную родинками… Всё это придавало ему вид человека нежного и чувственного, несмотря на внушительную фигуру.

Но времени на это у неё не было. Дверь на чердак распахнулась и с грохотом ударилась об стену, так что Рей не была уверена, что обои остались целы.

Перед ней возник мистер Платт. Его лицо краснело от негодования, а глаза он настолько сощурил, что те походили на узкие щёлки.

– Вот ты где! – прогремел голос дяди. Он устремился к ней, и выглядел угрожающе.

– Сэр… – тут же ответила она и взглянула в угол, где держала всё для уборки, готовая взять швабру и начать новый день.

Но ещё никогда Рей не злила его настолько.

Платт схватил её за локоть и вцепился пальцами так сильно, что у Рей заныла кость.

Девушка закричала, пыталась вырваться, но он был неумолим, и сжал её руку ещё крепче.

– Опять сидишь здесь и бездельничаешь! – ревел он. – Этот дом сам себя не вымоет! Ты – бесполезная, неблагодарная девчонка!

Не будь ей так больно, Рей бы посмеялась над абсурдностью его слов: в доме были десятки слуг, которые работали не менее усердно, чем она сама, но дяде дом всё равно казался недостаточно чистым. За несколько часов до рассвета она уже вымыла полы, ночные горшки, и присела отдохнуть, прежде чем продолжить, как делала всегда.

– Я работаю, – ей было так больно, что она едва могла говорить. – Я только хотела пару минут отдохнуть…

Платт не поверил ей и рассмеялся.

– Отдохнуть? – переспросил он с издёвкой, словно Рей плюнула ему в лицо. – Отдохнуть?!

Рей услышала, как входную дверь внизу кто-то выбил. Она в замешательстве нахмурилась и взглянула на дядю, но его покрасневшее лицо не изменилось – он ничего не заметил.

– Да, – ответила Рей, стараясь оставаться спокойной. – Человеку необходим отдых, это нормально. Но ведь Вы никогда не относились ко мне по-человечески, правда?

Что-то внутри неё сломалось. Может, то был результат многих лет унижений и издевательств. Может, осознание того, что её жизнь никогда не изменится, и не важно, как сильно она надеялась и мечтала об этом.

Слёзы застелили ей глаза. Громкие и торопливые шаги на лестнице разносились эхом, становясь всё громче и громче.

– Наглая девчонка! – Платт снова дёрнул её за локоть, заставив зажмуриться от боли. – Я в этом доме хозяин, и…

Ему не удалось закончить. Как по волшебству, мучительная хватка ослабла.

Когда Рей открыла глаза, чьи-то сильные руки оттаскивали от неё Платта. Она схватилась за изнывающий от боли локоть и подняла глаза.

Бен.

Её сердце было готово вырваться из груди. Раскрыв рот от удивления, ошеломлённая Рей увидела, как его кулак врезался в дядино лицо с такой силой, что Платт плашмя упал на пол и ударился о старый сундук.

– В-в… Ваша Светлость… – только и смогла пробормотать она.

Волосы у него были растрёпанные, а на лбу от напряжения проступали капельки пота. Он посмотрел на Платта, лежащего без сознания, а Рей не могла не задаться вопросом, что побудило его вступиться за неё.

– Ваша Светлость? – повторила Рей, на этот раз твёрже.

Тяжело дыша, Бен взглянул на неё с таким удивлением, словно видел впервые.

– Рей, – начал он и отошёл от Платта на шаг, – Вы в порядке? Что случилось? Он сделал Вам больно?

Она помотала головой, не в силах подобрать слова.

– Это в первый раз, когда он…

– Вам здесь небезопасно оставаться, – твёрдо сказал он и разжал кулак.

Уголки её губ приподнялись в горькой улыбке.

– Я знаю, Ваша Светлость. Поверьте, если бы мне было, куда пойти, я бы уже давно покинула этот дом.

Он сделал шаг ей навстречу, половицы скрипнули под его весом.

– Вы можете пойти со мной.

Бен протянул руку ладонью вверх. Глядя на неё, Рей моргнула, не веря в происходящее.

– Пойти с Вами? – эхом повторила она, сжимая пальцы ног в изношенных туфлях.

– Здесь небезопасно, Рей, – мягко сказал он, словно умолял. – Мы с матерью можем дать Вам работу.

Она закусила нижнюю губу, посмотрела на него и тут же утонула в его нежном взгляде. Её мучил вопрос: почему он так обеспокоен судьбой девушки, которую едва знает; девушки, которая до недавнего времени только молчаливо следила за его жизнью, глядя из окна?

– Когда-то это место было моим домом, – сказала Рей, и в уголках её глаз блеснули слёзы.

В его взгляде читалось непонимание.

– Мужчина, которого Вы только что ударили – мой дядя. Его назначили моим опекуном несколько лет назад, когда скончался мой отец, – объяснила она, потирая больной локоть.

После этого её уже было не остановить. Безвременная кончина её родителей, падение от хозяйки дома, в котором она выросла, до жалкой служанки, годы боли и унижений. Всё – результат жадности её дяди.

Услышав её исповедь, Бен бросил презрительный взгляд на Платта. Тот тяжело дышал, но Рей не сомневалась, что очень скоро он придёт в себя.

Его рука снова сжалась в кулак, и он решительно посмотрел на Рей.

– Тем более Вам нельзя оставаться, – он снова протянул ей руку. – Разве Вы этого хотите?

Она помотала головой. Всего несколько минут назад она размышляла о ничтожности своей жизни, об ужасном существовании, которое она обречена влачить под башмаком дяди. Затем, как по волшебству, прекрасный мужчина, которым она только восхищалась издалека, дал ей шанс расправить крылья и вырваться из этого кошмарного места.

Её сердце переполняла радость.

– Я хочу пойти с Вами, – ответила Рей и протянула руку. Её пальцы коснулись его ладони.

Она была почти уверена, что в этот самый момент у него перехватило дыхание, но потом Рей вспомнила про открытое окно и решила, что это, вероятно, ей показалось из-за ветра.

«Да, это был ветер», – повторяла она себе, пока по ней блуждал его ищущий взгляд. Бен смотрел на неё так, словно она была загадкой, которую ему хотелось разгадать.

Рей взяла его за руку и почувствовала мягкое обжигающее тепло.

*** 

Не прошло и получаса, как Рей предстала перед матерью Бена.

Лея Органа-Соло, герцогиня Корелльская.

Стоило только ступить в гостиную, Рей сразу попала под её строгий взгляд – каким одаривают подозрительных личностей. Герцогиня в чёрном бархатном платье расположилась в большом голубом кресле у камина, в её худеньких руках была книга.

– Не бойся, – шепнул Бен, стоявший за спиной Рей. – Моя матушка желает тебя видеть. Мне нужно отлучиться ненадолго, нужно срочно решить кое-какие административные вопросы, но я скоро вернусь.

Дверь за спиной Рей захлопнулась, и ей показалось, что она осталась в полном одиночестве. Герцогиня положила книгу на маленький столик из красного дерева.

– Подойди ближе, дитя, – позвала она довольно приветливым тоном.

С губ Рей сорвался лёгкий вздох облегчения, и она приблизилась.

– Ваша Светлость, – Рей сделала реверанс.

Лея кивнула и лёгким взмахом руки велела Рей сесть. Та повиновалась и робко заняла кресло напротив герцогини.

– Так значит это ты – та самая девушка, которая наблюдала за нами из окна соседнего дома, – пожилая женщина склонила голову. – Мой сын всё мне про тебя рассказал.

Рей тут же густо покраснела.

– Простите меня, Ваша Светлость, – ответила она. – Я не хотела подглядывать!

– Не могу тебя винить, – продолжила герцогиня, будто не слышала слов Рей. – Иногда Бен слишком уж эксцентричен. Я глубоко убеждена, что, не будь он герцогом – из него бы вышел отличный актёр, – она глубоко вздохнула и заговорила снова. – Очевидно, что уже неделю лондонцам куда интереснее следить за его личной жизнью, чем ходить в театр.

– Я уверена, что он не ставил перед собой таких целей, – уверила её Рей, тут же погрузившись в воспоминания о теперь уже печально известном балу-маскараде.

Как и все в Лондоне, Рей узнавала обо всём со страниц светской хроники – бегство таинственной незнакомки в полночь и обезумевший молодой герцог, безнадёжно преследовавший ту самую девушку на улицах Лондона…

Всю неделю он не пропускал ни одного бала в надежде, что она появится снова.

– Ох нет, очевидно, ставил, – сказала Лея. – Мой сын – человек действия, весь в отца. Бен ничего не делает случайно. Его упрямство, которое, вероятно, ты назовёшь решимостью – фамильная черта. Отчасти и моя вина, полагаю.

Рей опустила взгляд на свои сложенные в замок руки, не вполне понимая, что следует ответить.

– Мой сын утверждает, что ты – племянница мистера Платта, – продолжила герцогиня.

Рей кивнула и, на секунду подняв взгляд, заметила, как на лице Леи мелькнуло любопытство.

– По крови, несомненно, Ваша Светлость, – ответила она.

– Бен проинформировал меня о твоих… обстоятельствах, – сказала она. – Сегодня я слышала крики в вашем доме.

– Прошу прощения за…

Лея подняла ладонь и остановила её.

– Тебе не нужно за это извиняться, дорогая. Твоя дядя – подлый человек, и мой сын правильно поступил, приведя тебя сюда. Я сожалею лишь о том, что мы узнали об этом так поздно.

Уголки губ Рей дрогнули в улыбке. Она ещё никогда не была принята так тепло, и не знала, чем отплатить. Ёрзая в кресле, она только и могла, что без устали повторять «спасибо» и держаться изо всех сил, лишь бы не расплакаться перед герцогиней.

– Как я поняла, мой сын предложил тебе работу, – продолжила Лея, её взгляд смягчился. – Полагаю, это теперь моя задача – найти тебе подходящее занятие, раз уж мой сын так до сих пор и не женился.

Рей словно холодной водой окатили. Несомненно, она будет выполнять любую работу. Она так желала сбежать от старой жизни, что не успела подумать о том, какими будут последствия её выбора.

Вот она – цена свободе. До конца своих дней Рей придётся смотреть, как её любимый строит своё счастье с другой.

Бен никогда не найдёт таинственную незнакомку, потому что Рей никогда не осмелится раскрыть свой секрет и разочаровать его. В конце концов, рано или поздно, как и все подобные ему мужчины, обременённые титулом и наследством, ему придётся исполнить свой долг и отказаться от бесполезных поисков.

– Так вышло, что мне как раз нужна компаньонка, – услышала Рей от герцогини.

Отложив ненадолго эти печальные мысли, Рей встрепенулась и постаралась сосредоточиться на словах Леи Органы.

– Несомненно, у тебя будет жалование, и в круг обязанностей, помимо прочего, войдёт посещение различных мероприятий со мной, – продолжила Лея, уложив руки на подлокотники. – Я позабочусь о том, чтобы тебе нашли платье, подобающее новому статусу. Конечно, придётся запастись терпением, прежде чем мы найдём что-то более… – она осмотрела Рей с головы до ног, явно не зная, какое слово использовать, чтобы не обидеть.

– Подходящее? – спросила Рей, понимающе улыбаясь.

Она прекрасно знала, что в своём нынешнем платье выглядела ужасающе. Коричневая ткань поблекла от ежедневных попыток отстирать давно въевшиеся пятна, а если герцогиня прищурилась бы ещё чуточку сильнее, то наверняка увидела бы проеденные молью дырки чуть выше подола.

– Именно, – подтвердила Лея. – Ещё мне понадобится помощь в сортировке корреспонденции, само собой.

Рей кивнула. Она умела читать и писать, в глубине души радуясь, что сможет снова делать это без утайки.

– Это большая честь для меня, Ваша Светлость, – ответила Рей. – Спасибо.

Лея улыбнулась с явным удовлетворением, и впервые душа Рей успокоилась. Если ей удастся избегать Бена – что будет не так уж и сложно, учитывая её новые обязанности в качестве компаньонки герцогини – может, её жизнь и не превратится в сущую пытку. Бену, джентльмену, её помощь вряд ли понадобится.

У него не будет причин обращаться к ней.

И хотя они начнут жить под одной крышей – между ними всё ещё останется непреодолимая пропасть. Она не знала, плакать или смеяться.

*** 

Она провела остаток дня в библиотеке.

Вскоре после разговора герцогиня отправила Рей в дом Платта забрать свои пожитки, предварительно уверив её, что дядя не посмеет и пальцем её тронуть. Теперь она была под защитой герцога Корелльского.

К удивлению и радости Рей, герцогиня была права. Платта нигде не было видно – наверняка он, опозоренный, зализывал раны где-то в дальних комнатах.

По правде говоря, Рей почти нечего было забирать. На те немногие платья, которые у неё были, без слёз смотреть было нельзя – несомненно, герцогиня тут же приказала бы выбросить их, ведь скоро у Рей будет новый гардероб. Однако вместе с этими обносками, в том же сундуке, она хранила платье, которое надевала на бал. Там же лежали маска и единственная оставшаяся у неё туфелька.

Сидя в одном из многочисленных кресел в библиотеке, Рей не могла не думать о том, как незаметно в течение недели этот наряд стал частью её самой. Тайная личность, настолько придавшая ей сил, что сегодня утром Рей решилась на отчаянный шаг и оставила дом Платта.

Она не рассталась с этой новой частью себя.

Возможно, никогда и не расстанется. Платье, маска и туфелька стали её самыми ценными воспоминаниями о вечере, проведённом с мужчиной, которого она так жаждала. О её первом поцелуе, случившимся в звёздную ночь.

К большому облегчению Рей, роза, которую Бен подарил ей, тоже была при ней. Сейчас цветок лежал на маленьком столике справа от неё рядом с книгой, которую она выбрала в библиотеке.

Взяв в руки нежный цветок, Рей поместила его для сохранности между страниц книги. Она решила, что оставит там розу на несколько дней – по крайней мере, пока не купит дневник, куда сможет записать свои воспоминания о вечере, изменившем её жизнь.

Она потёрла пальцами мягкую кожаную обложку и остановилась на буквах из золотой фольги.

– «Гордость и предубеждение», – озвучил низкий голос из-за её спины.

Рей обернулась и ахнула. Она едва не выронила книгу, когда столкнулась с пытливым взглядом Бена. Герцог стоял в дверях, скрестив руки за спиной. Идеальная осанка, тёмный жилет, брюки… Настоящий джентльмен.

– Ваша Светлость… – она успела подхватить книгу за корешок.

«Он заметил?», – забеспокоилась Рей. Герцог неторопливо приближался к ней.

Притянув ближе одно из кресел, он сел и оказался прямо напротив Рей – его ноги почти касались её платья. Она взглянула вниз на его начищенные туфли и ещё раз удивилась тому, насколько он высокий.

Её щёки слегка порозовели.

– Надеюсь, Вы здесь не для того, чтобы посмеяться над моими литературными предпочтениями.

– Я бы никогда не посмел, – ответил он, удивлённо подняв брови.

– Это моя любимая книга, – призналась она и опустила взгляд на золотистые буквы. – Вероятно, в глубине души я – романтик.

– В этом нет ничего дурного, – сказал герцог. – Полагаю, мы в этом похожи.

Она ответила ему мягкой улыбкой, за которой снова вспыхнули воспоминания о вечере, который они разделили. Тогда он ненадолго обнажил перед ней свою душу – не побоялся показаться неуверенным и встретить осуждение.

– Не каждый мужчина признался бы в романтических склонностях, Ваша Светлость, – заметила Рей, с замиранием сердца осознавая, что он снова делится с ней сокровенным.

– Я отличаюсь от большинства, – последовало в ответ.

«Именно». Румянца на её щеках прибавилось – Рей чувствовала, как её лицо пылало, будто она подхватила лихорадку, и на мгновение задумалась, как сейчас выглядит. Мог ли он распознать, как она относится к нему на самом деле? Мог ли догадаться, что она подглядывала за ним далеко не по причине праздного любопытства?

– Зовите меня просто Бен, – сказал он и расположился в кресле удобнее.

Она покачала головой и прижала книгу к груди, словно испугалась, что цветок выпадет.

– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

– Почему нет? – его бровь изогнулась.

– Это было бы неуместно, – ответила Рей, поджав губы. – Вы – герцог, а я…

– Компаньонка герцогини, – с улыбкой на губах напомнил он. – Я не нахожу это неуместным.

– Мы не слишком хорошо друг друга знаем.

– Но могли бы узнать, – он чуть опустил голову и подался к ней ближе. – Я подумал, мы могли бы стать друзьями.

Это предложение тяжёлым грузом легло на её сердце.

– Друзьями… – прохрипела она, безропотно ощущая, как невидимая хлипкая стена, за которой она едва успела спрятаться, обрушается. Теперь мысль о том, что она могла бы избегать его, проводя с герцогиней всё время, стала смехотворной. Как она могла так обманывать себя, думая, что он просто оставит её в покое после того, как вырвал из когтей мистера Платта?

– Да, – ответил Бен, нахмурившись. – Друзьями.

Она глубоко вздохнула.

– Для чего?

– Мне представляется, что между нами довольно много общего.

Рей поджала губы и чуть облизнула их. Взгляд герцога опустился, словно он пытался подобрать правильные слова. Девушка ждала с замиранием сердца.

– Я видел Вас той ночью, – тихо сказал Бен и взглянул на неё.

Он протянул руку и коснулся своей тёплой ладонью её локтя, пострадавшего утром от тяжёлой хватки Платта. Словно зачарованная, Рей положила книгу на колени. В горле у неё пересохло, предвкушение захлестнуло все чувства, пока его пальцы нежно касались кожи у потёртого рукава её платья.

У неё не хватало духа признаться.

Но у него могло бы хватить.

Его взгляд был полон уверенности. Её сердце так быстро заколотилось, что Рей почти была уверена, что герцог слышал – несмотря на то, что это было невозможно.

Он знал.

Её словно молнией ударило. Только тепло его руки ещё удерживало её в реальности. Конечно, он знал. Как ещё объяснить решимость, скрывающуюся за его пытливым взглядом?

Мягкий, словно бархат, снаружи. И непоколебимый внутри.

– Рей… – наконец, сказал он, почти шёпотом.

«Да! – ей хотелось кричать. – Это я скрывалась за маской. Это со мной ты танцевал под луной. Это я сбежала ровно в полночь. Это я потеряла туфельку на ступенях твоего дома».

Но он должен был сказать это первым. Должен был.

– Рей, – он глубоко вздохнул и заглянул в её глаза. Рей выжидала. – Помоги мне найти её.

Её хрустальные мечты начали разбиваться вдребезги.

– «Её»? – эхом повторила она, надеясь, что герцог не понял, как только что разорвал её сердце на части.

Он взял её за руку, и Рей почувствовала обволакивающее тепло.

– Да, – ответил он, полный решимости. – Когда гости разъехались, я вернулся в сад, и видел тебя в окне. Лишь на мгновение, но это точно была ты.

Рей помотала головой, в уголках глаз заблестели слёзы.

– Пожалуйста, не лги мне, – взмолился герцог, и его взгляд смягчился ещё больше. – Ты всё видела, я уверен. Ты видела, куда она направилась, и…

– Не знаю, чем, по-вашему, я могу помочь…

– Я уже всё испробовал, – продолжил он, нежно водя большим пальцем по её руке.

Рей глубоко вздохнула и задалась вопросом, может ли Бен хотя бы вообразить, что делают с ней его прикосновения – по телу девушки волной пронеслась дрожь, а в груди бурлили восторг и печаль.

– Я старался, искал повсюду. Посещал все балы и даже просто бродил по улицам в надежде хотя бы увидеть её издалека. Тогда я мог бы узнать её по голосу или по походке.

«Он меня не помнит. Едва ли».

Разочарование ударило Рей в самую душу. Конечно, на балу она почти всё время говорила тихо, низким голосом, боясь, что он может узнать в ней служанку, с которой говорил за пару часов до этого. Однако, Рей весь день прокручивала в голове события того вечера, и это навело её на мысль, что во многом она и не пыталась притворяться кем-то другим.

«Он мог бы узнать, если бы по-настоящему взглянул на меня. Если бы действительно вслушался в мои слова».

По её щеке покатилась слеза, но Рей смахнула её прежде, чем герцог это заметил.

– Ваша Светлость…

– Возможно, Вы могли бы помочь мне, – настаивал он, мягко сжимая её пальцы, словно те были фарфоровыми. – Вы, дорогая Рей, с Вашим блестящим умом и невероятной наблюдательностью.

Рей невольно горько усмехнулась. Внезапно у неё возникло чувство, будто из её души что-то вырвали навсегда.

– Я не смогу найти её для Вас, – твёрдо сказала Рей.

И всё же, Бен не отпустил её рук, сжимая их с той же нежностью.

– В таком случае, дайте мне совет, – не унимался он с настойчивостью, присущей герцогу. Мужчине высокого статуса, который не терпит отказа.

Она резко подняла голову.

– Мне начинает казаться, что никто и никогда не говорил Вам «нет».

– Вы на меня работаете.

– На Вашу матушку, – невозмутимо поправила его Рей. – Не на Вас. Вы не можете распоряжаться мои временем.

Выражение его лица Рей могла описать только как неверие. И хотя он не сказал и слова, девушку переполнил гнев, отчего её щёки покраснели ещё больше.

Как вдруг одна пугающая мысль вонзила когти в её нежное сердце.

И Рей решилась озвучить её, спросив, абсолютно спокойно:

– Вы спасли меня от дяди, потому что беспокоились о моей безопасности, или потому, что хотели моей помощи?

С таким же успехом она могла отвесить ему пощёчину. Его лицо потемнело от негодования и нанесённой раны.

– Вы действительно такого обо мне мнения?

На мгновение Рей смягчилась. Судя по тому, насколько уязвлённым сейчас было выражение его лица, ответ она уже получила. Несмотря на это, только сейчас девушка осознала, что не знает его – и не важно, сколько лет она наблюдала за ним из окна.

«Едва ли».

– Я не знаю, что думать о Вас, – ответила Рей, пытаясь стряхнуть свои подозрения. Ей лишь хотелось получить заверение, что он спас её из светлых побуждений, что, несмотря на все печальные обстоятельства, он не был равнодушен.

– Я спас Вас, потому что беспокоился о Вашей безопасности, – ответил герцог, глядя ей прямо в глаза. – Когда я слышал, каким тоном он говорил с Вами, я… – он сжал кулак и сделал паузу, чтобы успокоиться, прежде чем продолжить. – Не могу объяснить, что на меня нашло. Словно мой взгляд затуманился, и пелена спала только когда я увидел Вас.

Теплое, трепетное чувство появилось у неё внизу живота. Глубоко вздохнув, Рей приказала себя успокоиться и подавила желание улыбнуться в ответ на его слова. Щёки всё так же алели, но теперь не по причине гнева, внезапно охватившего её пару минут назад.

Спрятавшись, как ей казалось, за непроницаемым взглядом, она продолжила:

– И всё же, моё присутствие здесь Вам полезно.

– Да, – ответил Бен, и его бледное лицо слегка покраснело. – Я не могу Вам лгать. Да, я понял, что Вы можете помочь мне, но только после того, как привёл Вас сюда.

Рей заглянула ему в глаза и ясно видела, что это правда. Его карие глаза блестели. Черты его лица смягчились, он приоткрыл губы и чуть выдохнул.

Но она не могла сдаться. Пусть она теперь знает, что он руководствовался благородными намерениями, этот разговор вёл только к разочарованию.

– Знаете, за что я так люблю «Гордость и предубеждение»? – спросила Рей. Она освободила свою руку из его ладоней и положила её на холодную обложку книги.

Бен опустил взгляд, очевидно обдумывая её вопрос.

– Потому что Вы – романтик, – в конце концов, ответил он, хотя его голосу недоставало привычной уверенности.

– Нет, – сказала Рей. – Романтика прекрасна, само собой, – её губы изогнулись в улыбке. – Я убеждена, что любая молодая девушка без средств к существованию мечтает, чтобы её вытащили из унылой, привычной череды дней, и дали ей лёгкую и комфортную жизнь. Но я люблю эту книгу не только за то, что она помогает мне надеяться на лучшее.

Он поднял взгляд, охваченный неподдельным, искренним интересом.

– Какова же другая причина?

– Я люблю её за то, что она напоминает мне, насколько обманчивым бывает первое впечатление.

С этими словами она поднялась и прижала книгу к груди – сильно, желая убедиться, что спрятанный между страниц драгоценный цветок не выпадет.

– Я составила своё впечатление о Вас, наблюдая издалека, уже давно. И сейчас, получив возможность побеседовать с Вами, я разочарована.

Она повернулась и взглянула в открытые двери. На стенах коридора висело бессчётное число картин, на которых были увековечены целые поколения – множество мужчин и женщин в украшенных драгоценностями роскошных нарядах с высокими воротниками и в напудренных париках.

Выглядели они потрясающе. Однако всё это великолепие значило мало.

– Полагаю, спасти от разочарования не могут ни богатства, ни титулы. И, должна признать, это меня весьма радует.

– Разочарование, – сказал Бен, будто только впервые в полной мере осознал значение этого слова.

К её большому удивлению, он усмехнулся, и на его лице явно читалось оскорбление.

– Пожалуй, за всю свою жизнь я ещё не встречал человека, который бы назвал титул и богатство моими недостатками. Слышу такое в первый раз.

– Во второй, – поправила его Рей и вмиг растерялась, увидев его странную реакцию на это замечание.

На мгновение остановившись, она глубоко вздохнула и попыталась собраться. Рей начала говорить – негромко и вкрадчиво, словно собиралась открыть ему важную тайну.

– Я дам Вам совет, Ваша Светлость, – начала она. Трудно было не заметить некий странный, пленительный блеск в глазах герцога.

Глупо, но даже когда его слова приводили Рей в бешенство, каким-то неведомым образом он всё равно оставался для неё обаятельным и желанным. Прежде Бен был для неё лишь недосягаемой мечтой, идеальным рыцарем. Но теперь, когда он стоял прямо перед ней, Рей открылось, что Бен – сложный человек со своими недостатками и странностями. Такая мысль ей раньше и не приходила в голову.

И, к великому её удивлению, недостатки сделали его ещё более притягательным.

– Я приму любой Ваш совет, – ответил Бен, его голос был невероятно мягким.

Прикусив губу, Рей задалась вопросом, когда всё успело настолько усложниться. Она обернулась и оказалась с ним лицом к лицу.

– Какое бы впечатление на Вас не произвела та загадочная девушка, оно обманчиво. Она совсем другая.

Герцог смотрел на неё с нескрываемым интересом, заглянул ей в глаза так глубоко, словно во всём мире остались лишь они одни. Эта мысль отозвалась у Рей приятным покалыванием в теле.

– Отчего Вы так полагаете? – спросил он, одолеваемый искренним любопытством.

– Маскарады дарят нам невероятную роскошь – возможность притвориться теми, кем мы не являемся на самом деле, – ответила она, уголки её губ изогнулись в задумчивой улыбке. – Хотя бы на одну ночь. И стоит сорвать маску, как приходит разочарование.

Он сжал челюсти, словно серьёзно задумался над её ответом.

– Не думаю, что буду разочарован, – тихо, но довольно уверено сказал он.

После этих слов она ушла, остановившись только у двери, чтобы взглянуть на него напоследок.

– Время покажет.


	3. Chapter 3

Он танцевал.

При любых других обстоятельствах Рей не беспокоила бы эта мысль. Благовоспитанные джентльмены всегда танцевали, если на мероприятии присутствовали дамы без партнёров. И Рей, наблюдавшая за Беном из окна своей коморки годами, уже давно не сомневалась, что он – настоящий джентльмен. Всё в нём – от безупречного следования правилам этикета за столом до того самого пытливого взгляда, которым он то и дело одаривал её, когда был глубоко увлечён беседой – говорило о нём как о джентльмене.

И всё же, поскольку танцы были лишь инструментом в бесполезных поисках таинственной беглянки, до кошмарного пленившей его разум, Рей не могла не предаваться печали.

Сидя на одном из многочисленных пустых стульев неподалёку от бальной залы, Рей наблюдала, как Бен танцевал с очередной молоденькой девицей из состоятельной семьи. Не то, чтобы Рей считала, но _эта_ была уже седьмой за вечер. Но ведь Рей была компаньонкой Леи Органы – значит в её обязанности входило приглядывать за сыном герцогини.

Сейчас они присутствовали на очередном балу леди Блюфокс, которая всё своё время посвящала либо проведению балов, либо своим печально известным кошкам. И в этот самый момент Бен танцевал с леди Линдси – одной из многих молодых наследниц на балу.

Все девушки, с которыми танцевал Бен, были одеты в потрясающие платья: яркие жёлтые и голубые, нежные розовые и лиловые, и с каждым движением красавиц эти платья легонько качались и кружились, как лепестки цветов от дуновений весеннего ветерка. Ни один локон не выбивался из их причёсок, и на лице ни одной из них не было веснушек. Все, как на подбор – богатые, титулованные, благовоспитанные и, к тому же, все вращались в одних светских кругах.

Рей знала, что ей до них далеко.

Ей было далеко даже до той, что Бен так отчаянно искал. Да, Рей была той самой таинственной незнакомкой, но в то же время и не была ею.

– Глупый мальчишка, – пробормотала Лея. – Вместо того, чтобы думать головой, гоняется за призраками.

Повернувшись, Рей увидела, что к ней приближается герцогиня.

– Ваша Светлость, – кивнула она в знак приветствия, краем глаза продолжая наблюдать за Беном и его партнёршей.

– Тебе это нелегко, – продолжила Лея, указав на своего сына.

По спине Рей пробежала дрожь.

_«Она знает?»_

Внезапно эта мысль полностью завладела ею, и Рей понадобилось пару секунд, чтобы успокоиться. Она положила руки на колени, притворившись, что всё в порядке.

– Не понимаю.

Лея склонила голову на бок.

– Этот бал, – уточнила она, на её лице читалась ухмылка. – Тебе совсем здесь скучно, правда?

Щёки Рей порозовели от смущения, но на самом деле она с облегчением вздохнула.

– Вы, должно быть, полагаете, что я ужасно неблагодарна, Ваша Светлость.

Пусть это и было временно, Рей не могла не чувствовать огромную признательность к герцогине. Её некогда тоскливая жизнь стала лучше в миллиард раз, и за последние две недели она увидела больше, чем за всю свою жизнь. В доме дяди она была фактически пленницей, лишённой общения и возможностей. Но теперь, под защитой герцогини, она понемногу расцвела, потихоньку приближаясь к той жизни, что когда-то была отнята у неё.

Но только видя танцующего Бена, его прекрасное, безмятежное лицо, Рей не могла избавиться от мысли, что её мечты так и остались недосягаемы. Не важно, сколько балов она посетила – Рей просто притворяется кем-то другим.

Будто она – такая же богатая и влиятельная. Новый гардероб, заказанный для Рей герцогиней, лишь скрывал её настоящую.

– Нам нужно нанять для тебя учителя танцев, – сказала герцогиня, ничего не ответив на слова Рей, и её взгляд смягчился. Она села на стул рядом. – Мне следовало об этом подумать прежде, чем я потащила тебя с собой на все эти балы и приёмы.

Рей покачала головой.

– Я – компаньонка, Ваша Светлость, – возразила она, теребя пальцами юбку. Платье было кремового цвета, и герцогиня настаивала на том, чтобы его богато украсили. – Не дебютантка. Даже я знаю, что в данном деле уметь танцевать – не обязательно.

– Тогда я включу это в список обязательного, – настаивала Лея, бросив взгляд в сторону сына. Музыканты почти заканчивали.

Рей чуть улыбнулась и покачала головой. С самого первого дня Лея относилась к ней как к протеже. Дала место за семейным обеденным столом, а для создания гардероба пригласила лучшую модистку в Лондоне.

И Бен с радостью поддерживал мать, подписывал чеки и доставлял самые последние романы пытливой Рей. Он всегда приносил ей книги и потом спрашивал её мнение о каждой из них, внимательно слушая впечатления Рей о каждом произведении, будто её мысли были ценнее золота.

Такая доброта была почти неслыханной, и часто Рей ловила себя на том, что ей страшно. Она наказывала себя из страха, что привыкнет прежде, чем несчастье вновь вырвет у неё всё хорошее, как это всегда происходило.

– Я что-то пропустил? – низкий глубокий голос прервал её мысли.

Подняв глаза, Рей столкнулась с пытливым взглядом Бена. Он стоял прямо, но расслабленно, заключив руки за спиной. Всегда такой – внушительная фигура, костюм тёмных оттенков, идеально сочетающийся с чёрными волнистыми локонами его волос и подчёркивающий бледность его кожи, и эта мягкая манера, в которой он склонял голову чуть набок, словно глядел на тайну, что на очереди к разгадке.

– Ах, вот и ты! – воскликнула Лея, и уголки её губ приподнялись в улыбке. – Я сетовала на тот факт, что не подумала раньше нанять учителя танцев для Рей.

Её щёки снова вспыхнули. Взгляд Рей зацепился за зеркало, в котором она могла лишь беспомощно наблюдать, как волна смущения от её щёк добралась до декольте, и уже ни чуть смуглая кожа, ни веснушки не могли это замаскировать.

– Научиться танцевать – не так уж и сложно, Рей, – сказал Бен, внимательно изучая её взглядом с головы до пят. Она это заметила и покраснела ещё больше, даже в жар бросило. – Я с удовольствием продемонстрирую, насколько это просто. Потанцуйте со мной.

Танцевать с ним… как уже многие до неё этим вечером. Танцевать и мысленно молиться, чтобы ничто не напомнило ему об их танце в саду две недели назад. Танцевать и наблюдать, как выражение его лица меняется от полного надежды к полному разочарованием, ведь она не сможет соответствовать образу, который он создал в своём воображении. Разделить ещё один краткий миг блаженства прежде, чем всё опять рухнет.

Сжимая пальцы ног, Рей прочистила горло.

– Спасибо за благородные намерения, Ваша Светлость, – сказала она и посмотрела сначала на герцогиню, а потом – на её сына. – Но я не могу принять предложение. Ни одно, ни другое.

– Отчего нет? – спросил Бен, и по голосу было ясно, что он почти обижен отказом.

С губ Рей сорвался невольный смешок – его вопрос напомнил ей о том дне, когда он попросил её помочь найти таинственную незнакомку.

– Как я вижу, Вы так и не научились принимать отказ.

– Это… это неправда, – запротестовал Бен, и теперь пришла его очередь покраснеть.

Рей услышала, как Лея подавила собственный смешок.

– Боюсь, я вырастила ужасного упрямца, – сказала она, ласково взяв за руку Рей. – И впрямь, вы оба упрямы под стать друг другу.

– Ва… Ваша Светлость, – начала заикаться вслед за Беном и Рей, неспособная составить связное предложение, чтобы оправдаться.

Покачав головой, герцогиня встала.

– Мне нужно оказать почтение милостивой хозяйке этого бала, – сказала она, отвернувшись от них. – Решайте сами, что делать, – заключила герцогиня напоследок и удалилась, бормоча что-то об упрямстве юности.

Бен занял место своей матери и пристально взглянул Рей в лицо, в замешательстве нахмурив брови.

– Почему Вы не желаете танцевать со мной? Я обидел Вас?

На этот раз его голос был мягким, как тёплые ласки, которыми он одарил её в ту ночь, когда они танцевали под луной, как нежные поцелуи, на которые он был щедр. Рей облизнула губы. Он наклонился к ней близко и внимательно смотрел на неё, хотя они были не одни. Рей слышала, что заиграл новый вальс, и поняла, что ещё не поздно присоединиться.

_«Да. Нет»._

– Долго объяснять, – в конце концов, ответила она, разглаживая ладонями юбку нового платья.

– Мы никуда не торопимся, – парировал Бен всё тем же нежным голосом. Он положил руки на колени – и они оказались так близко к её юбке, что чуть не коснулись ткани.

Глядя на его движения, она взвесила варианты. Разве это сильно навредит? Открыться перед ним только раз, дать ему мельком взглянуть в бездну её страхов? На маскараде Рей именно так и поступила, но в тот раз маска придала ей смелости открыться ему, ведь она думала, что после этого они больше никогда не встретятся.

Но теперь они жили под одной крышей, каждый день то и дело сталкивались и обменивались любезностями, он дарил ей небольшие подарки, тем самым заставляя её жаждать запретного ещё больше, забыв о реальности.

– Никогда не имела возможности научиться танцевать, – начала она, тщательно взвешивая каждое слово, ведь ровно об этом же они говорили на балу, и нельзя было позволить ничему выдать себя.

В ту ночь она была на седьмом небе, посему детали их бесед для неё были словно в тумане.

– Я знаю, – ответил он и расплылся в улыбке. – Если боитесь, что опозоритесь – не стоит. У меня нет намерений поставить Вас в неловкое положение.

– Вы никогда не давали повода подумать о Вас таким образом, – тут же ответила Рей. – Я знаю, что у Вас нет скрытых мотивов.

– Тогда почему Вы отказываетесь? – настаивал Бен. Он сжал челюсть, словно пытался подавить странное чувство, вдруг упавшее на него тяжёлым грузом.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Они будто перестали слышать гостей неподалёку и даже музыку. Рей не отрывала взгляд от его галстука и адамова яблока, нервно перекатывавшегося над ним.

– Ничто хорошее не длится вечно, – наконец, твёрдо сказала она. – Ваша доброта, доброта Вашей матери… было бы ошибкой с моей стороны привыкнуть ко всему этому.

Краем глаза она заметила, как Бен приподнял руку и коснулся кончиками пальцев её юбки, но тут же одёрнул себя, будто внезапно осознал, где они сейчас оказались.

– Почему? – спросил он.

Она тяжело сглотнула. Её губы приоткрылись, и Рей огляделась по сторонам. К счастью, другие гости были заняты своими делами, и им не было никакого дела до того, что происходило прямо у них под носом. Рей подумала, что, покинь они с Беном зал вместе, тогда они бы заметили. Заметили, как высокий широкоплечий Бен куда-то сопровождает молодую незамужнюю леди.

 _«Ну и пусть_ , – пронеслось эхом у неё в голове. _– Пусть видят, что он – твой. Он ещё никогда и ни с кем не уходил»._

У неё никогда не было возможности научиться танцевать, если не считать их с Беном недолгий танец под луной. И всё же, её захлестнуло странное желание ощутить его тёплую ласку снова, захлестнуло так, что все разумные доводы растворились.

– Это не имеет значения, – в конце концов, ответила она и подняла глаза, чтобы взглянуть на него.

Его глаза словно потемнели или, возможно, дело было в его тяжёлом взгляде, который заставил Рей так подумать.

Она не могла понять.

Бен прикусил губу.

– Для меня – имеет, – низким, глубоким голосом сказал он. – Я хочу, чтобы Вы были счастливы здесь.

Рей покачала головой, пытаясь не дать его словам просочиться в её сердце. Но то так отчаянно стучало, что было очевидно – она потерпела неудачу.

Она бессильна.

Вдруг стены бального зала вдруг словно сжались вокруг неё. Душный воздух, десятки танцующих пар, громкие голоса, пронзительные звуки инструментов вдруг снова стали хорошо ей слышны – и оказались слишком громкими, слишком назойливыми.

Её глаза наполнились слезами, а лицо захлестнули эмоции.

– Танец с Вами не сделает меня счастливой, Ваша Светлость, – сказала она, едва ли подумав. – Лучше возвращайтесь к Вашим благородным дамам.

Она встала, и её юбка коснулась колен Бена.

– Дайте им примерить туфельку и посмотрите, кому она подойдёт.

Бен широко раскрыл глаза от удивления, а Рей накрыла рот рукой. Слова, которые она пыталась не выпустить, наконец, вырвались наружу. Когда он хотел было что-то сказать, Рей поняла, что будет не в силах вынести это, что бы он ни говорил. Любое его слово… сломало бы её. В этом она не сомневалась.

_«Ничто хорошее не длится вечно»._

Слова, что она сама сказала пару минут назад, вспыхнули в её сознании. Рей подобрала полы юбки, достаточно для того, чтобы та не мешала ей идти.

– Рей… – сказал он почти шёпотом. Его внушительная фигура замерла, плечи опустились.

Она не осталась послушать, что он ей скажет. Вместо этого Рей сделала то, что ей всегда удавалось лучше всего. То, что прекрасно сработало в прошлый раз.

Она сбежала.

***

Рей укрылась в библиотеке леди Блюфокс.

Несмотря на расположение, комната оказалась на удивление уютной – казалось, равноудалённой от бальной залы и всего мира. Горели поленья в камине, наполняя комнату теплом и освещая тусклым светом высокие книжные полки с миллиардом самых разных книг. Прямо перед окном, обрамлённом длинными фиолетовыми занавесками, на мягком ковре находился небольшой зелёный диван. На нём мирно спали две кошки: одна – крупная с чёрно-белым окрасом, а другая – полосатая и не такая упитанная.

Рей им завидовала.

Закрыв за собой дверь, она приблизилась к одной из полок и начала изучать стоявшие на ней книги – но только из желания угомонить своё бешено колотящееся сердце. Её грудь высоко вздымалась с каждым вздохом – она немало пробежала по коридорам особняка, когда вырвалась из душной бальной залы.

Вырвалась, лишь бы избежать затруднительного положения, в которое сама себя поставила. И оставила позади сбитого с толку мужчину.

 _«Бен не найдёт меня здесь»,_ – пробормотала она и достала с полки тонкую книгу.

Кошки на диване мирно спали, не обеспокоенные тем, что происходит в зале на другом конце особняка. Приход Рей им тоже не помешал. Она села рядом с ними и взглянула на обложку книги, которую выбрала.

_«Сон в летнюю ночь»._

Прочитав название, Рей фыркнула. Трудно было сделать более неудачный выбор. Будто вселенная решила посмеяться над ней и подсунула пьесу, в которой куча парочек, романтических поворотов, а в конце не одна, а целых _три_ свадьбы. Она открыла книгу и пробежалась взглядом по списку действующих лиц, останавливаясь на строчках, где были указаны пары. Царь и царица эльфов в кипящем страстями браке, герцог и амазонка в паре дней от кровавой свадьбы, и две пары помладше, путешествующие по афинскому лесу под действием любовного зелья и жаждущие узнать, была ли ночь среди деревьев лишь плодом их воображения.

– Как называется книга?

Хорошо знакомый голос прервал её мысли. От неожиданности она выронила книгу из рук и случайно разбудила этим кошек. Они подняли головы и посмотрели на неё, прежде чем вернуться ко сну, растянувшись на своей половине дивана во всю длину, будто он им принадлежал.

 _«Может, это и впрямь только их диван»_ , – пронеслось в мыслях Рей, прежде чем она, наконец, подняла глаза.

Бен стоял в дверях. Он немного помедлил, прежде чем закрыть дверь. Рей так увлеклась чтением пьесы, что не слышала, как он вошёл.

На этот раз он её догнал и нашёл. На ней не было маски, да и она не знала окрестности, чтобы сбежать из особняка и отправиться домой целой и невредимой.

– Ваша Светлость, – сказала она еле слышно, держась рукой за подлокотник дивана.

Бен приблизился.

– Рей, – сказал он в ответ, словно эхо. Опершись на одно колено, он поднял с пола книгу и ненароком коснулся подола её платья.

– Место занято, – предупредила Рей, неуверенно указывая на кошек.

– Это место ничем не хуже, – ответил он и опустил на пол второе колено. Бен стоял перед ней, словно она была какой-то богиней, достойной поклонения.

Эта мысль показалась ей настолько нелепой, что она чуть не фыркнула.

Он поднял на неё глаза и слабо улыбнулся, положив ей на колени книгу, как подношение на алтарь.

«Сон в летнюю ночь», – пробормотал он, кончиками пальцев касаясь золотых букв на обложке. Книга была настолько тонкой, что буквально утонула в её объёмной юбке. Его руки были так близко к бёдрам Рей, что было легко представить, как они опускаются и ласкают саму ткань, а её кожу обжигает тепло его больших ладоней.

Отвернувшись, Рей сглотнула. Она с такой силой вцепилась в подлокотник, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Судорожно вдохнув, она собралась в попытке подавить порыв провести ладонью по костяшкам его пальцев, забраться собственными пальцами под рукава его белоснежной рубашки и остановиться у запястий, чтобы почувствовать его ровный пульс.

 _«Забьётся ли его сердце чаще?»_ – подумала Рей. Он оторвал руку от книги и положил её на диван – в сантиметре от её пальцев. Другая рука опустилась с противоположной стороны, и Рей оказалась в ловушке.

Теперь она уже не могла сбежать. Её сердце заколотилось, предвкушение и тревога слились в одно.

– Я в настроении для лёгкого чтива, Ваша Светлость, – ответила Рей в слабой попытке сделать вид, что не устраивала никакой сцены в бальной зале.

Его губы изогнулись в улыбке.

– Вы не в восторге от танцев, – сказал он, одарив её взглядом, по которому было ясно, что отклониться от разговора у неё не выйдет.

– Я в восторге от чтения, – ответила Рей, не желая заглатывать приманку. Она знала, что нельзя позволить ему вернуться к этой теме, иначе она снова вспыхнет.

От ревности.

Когда это слово, наконец, сформировалось у неё в голове, она с облегчением выдохнула. В глубине души она понимала истинную причину того всплеска эмоций. Страх, что счастье не продлится долго, всё ещё был с ней, и всё так же он возникал по одной и той же причине. Она наблюдала, как Бен пытается узнать ту самую незнакомку в каждой встречной девушке, будто танцы могли бы магическим образом помочь в решении этой загадки.

Она им завидовала.

И, что важнее прочего, Рей завидовала сама себе. Версии себя, в которую она перевоплотилась в ту ночь, но не могла перевоплотиться сейчас. Маска была сброшена, и кроме самой себя у Рей ничего не осталось.

Одной только Рей было недостаточно.

– Когда-нибудь мы обязательно сходим в театр, – сказал он, его взгляд блуждал, будто он бросал ей вызов посмотреть на него без колебаний. – Тогда Вы сможете увидеть пьесу своими глазами.

Её взгляд остановился на одной из его родинок – прекрасных коричневых точек, целовавших его бледную кожу.

– Я уже читала эту пьесу, Ваша Светлость, и составила о ней своё мнение.

Он наклонил голову, как обычно, когда был заинтригован.

– И что Вы думаете?

– Я нахожу эту пьесу ужасно удручающей, – ответила Рей с тяжёлым вздохом, будто это признание причинило ей боль. – По крайней мере, для своего жанра – это ведь романтическая комедия.

Бен нахмурился и задумался, будто она сказала нечто сенсационное. Эта мысль была настолько нелепой, что Рей едва не рассмеялась. Она ведь просто высказала своё мнение, а не попросила написать диссертацию на заданную тему.

– Вы не верите, что персонажи в этой пьесе действительно любят друг друга, – заключил он.

– Именно, – подтвердила Рей. Она чуть расслабилась и отпустила подлокотники. Глубоко вздохнула. – Вы и впрямь полагаете, что герцог Афинский и царица амазонок любят друг друга? Что они довольны положением вещей?

Бен посмотрел на книгу у неё на коленях, явно вспоминая сюжет.

– Он определённо преисполнен большим энтузиазмом, чем она.

– _«Тебя мечом я добыл, Ипполита. Угрозами любви твоей добился», –_ процитировала Рей. – Герцог счастлив из-за предстоящей свадьбы, но что насчёт его будущей жены? Она – лишь его военный трофей, приз. И в довершение всего, он ей неверен, – закусив губу, она продолжила. – Не вижу никакого счастья в этом браке.

– Неверен? – спросил он и нахмурился, явно не припоминая конкретно этой детали.

– Акт второй, – указала Рей, взяла книгу и листала, пока не нашла тот самый фрагмент. С улыбкой победителя она указала на разговор между царём и царицей фей и их собственную запутанную историю.

– Оберон и Титания, – размышлял он вслух, прежде чем закрыть книгу и вернуть её Рей на колени. – Ещё одна жалкая парочка. Вы правы.

– Хоть кто-то в этой пьесе по-настоящему любит? – спросила она, снова вцепившсь в подлокотник. Так близко к его пальцам, что Рей почти чувствовала исходящий от них жар, обжигающий её кожу.

– Две молодые пары? – предположил он, явно без уверенности.

Лицо Рей вновь украсила улыбка победителя.

– Деметрий действительно искренне любит Елену? Сначала он ухаживает за ней, потом бросает ради другой женщины, и потом, после одного дня в лесу, он снова любит Елену. Люди вроде него ненадёжны, его чувства меняются по одному только дуновению ветра.

Бен сжал челюсть.

– Значит, по-Вашему, любовь – это лишь иллюзия? Только последствия принятия любовного зелья?

– Конечно! – ответила она так громко, что разбудила спящих рядом с ней кошек. Те лениво зевнули и снова вытянулись, теперь уже в другую сторону, и опять заснули, явно не обращая внимания на проходящие у них под носами литературные дебаты.

Опустив взгляд, Бен задумался, очевидно погрузившись в свои мысли глубоко. Вдруг он взглянул прямо на неё, обезоруживающе мягко.

– Допускаете ли Вы мысль, что, возможно, он совершил ошибку? Что, вероятно, произошедшее в лесу заставило его открыть глаза и увидеть то, что всегда было прямо перед его глазами?

– Ошибку?! – с возмущением воскликнула Рей. – Он постоянно отвергает её, и она обижена, зла, она ревнует… – Рей замолчала, будто ей что-то поперёк горла встало.

Говорила она сейчас совсем не о пьесе.

Когда Бен заговорил, Рей вмиг побледнела.

– Я не хотел заставить тебя ревновать, Рей.

***

– Рей, – позвал Бен, и его голос звучал словно вдали. Она едва могла отделить его от миллиарда голосов, кричавших ей, что она должна скорее уйти отсюда.

Сбежать, как всегда.

В первый раз это прекрасно сработало. На второй раз он её догнал. А сейчас, когда ситуация накалилась до неведомого прежде предела, настало время убежать в третий раз.

– Я… мне нужно уйти, – прохрипела она, вцепившись в подлокотник дивана.

Но она была в ловушке.

В ловушке между сильными руками Бена, под его обезоруживающим взглядом.

– Взгляни на меня, – взмолился он. Сейчас это был голос человека, который – удивительно – _именно сейчас_ боялся отказа. – Пожалуйста, взгляни на меня, Рей.

Она покачала головой и услышала его тяжёлый вздох.

– Я не танцевал с другими леди, чтобы заставить тебя ревновать, – объяснял он, а его руки медленно подбирались к её рукам всё ближе.

Она наблюдала за тем, как они двигались, ближе и ближе, пока её руки не оказались в зоне самой лёгкой для него досягаемости.

 _«Ты не настолько для меня важен, чтобы я ревновала»,_ – её разум усердно работал над ответом. Отрицание.

– По правилам этикета джентльмену не положено сидеть, если в зале есть леди без партнёров для танцев, – голос Бена становился всё увереннее в объяснении.

Его ответ должен был обрадовать её. У него не было дурных намерений искушать Рей тем, чего ей никогда не заполучить. Как она могла хоть на секунду поверить, что он на такое способен? Когда он танцевал в седьмой раз за вечер, Рей и сама отметила для себя, что он самый настоящий джентльмен.

_«Он пригласил тебя на танец по той же причине. Обычная вежливость»._

– Разумеется, – пробормотала она. Ответ всё время был у неё под носом. Но Рей, упрямица Рей, отказывалась признавать его.

– Я должен был пригласить тебя на первый танец, – прошептал он. – Прости меня.

Рей снова покачала головой и взглянула на его губы – такие пухлые и мягкие. Она поцеловала их однажды.

Но поцеловать их вновь ей не суждено.

– Вам не нужно просить у меня прощения, – ответила она, заметив, как он тяжело сглотнул. – Вы лишь следовали правилам хорошего тона.

Бен горько усмехнулся.

– Это не так, – признался он. Пламя в камине трещало, отбрасывая на него тёплый свет. – Когда речь идёт о тебе, дело не только в правилах хорошего тона.

Сбитая с толку, она всё же посмотрела ему в глаза, поражённая тем, как они блестели в свете костра.

– Я не понимаю.

– Это был последний вальс перед полуночью, – сказал Бен, задумчиво улыбнувшись. – Я хотел разделить его с тобой. Потому что хотел насладиться каждым его тактом.

Его признание заставило сердце Рей замереть. Она утонула во взгляде его карих глаз, поражённая настолько, что не могла пошевелиться. И едва заметила, что он взял её руки в свои.

– Я не умею танцевать, – дрожащим голосом сказала она.

– Умеешь, – Бен стоял на своём и нежно сжал её руки в знак ободрения. – Ты уже танцевала прежде. Не припоминаешь?

_«Не припоминаешь?»_

Слова просочились в неё, пронзая всё тело. По рукам побежали мурашки, и даже тепло его ладоней не могло с этим справиться.

– Я знаю, что это была ты, Рей, – сказал он, опустив их руки ей на колени, прямо на книгу, которую они пару минут назад обсуждали.

Её губы приоткрылись, но удалось лишь шепнуть:

– Бен…

Он сжал её руки крепче.

– Я всегда знал.


	4. Chapter 4

– Бен.

Она повторила его имя, будучи в абсолютнейшем неверии, и её дрожащий голос проник прямо в его сердце.

– Вы смеётесь, – сказала она, и её прекрасные карие глаза наполнились слезами.

Он знал этот невинный взгляд – предававший, насколько Рей ошибается в определении своей истинной ценности.

Как она могла предположить хоть на секунду, что Бен не замечал её? Как она могла не увидеть, что последние две недели он только и делал, что приносил ей новые книги и заботился об удовлетворении всех её нужд? Каждый его поступок был продуман и должен был дать Рей понять, что герцог заботится о ней куда больше, чем о поисках беглянки в маске.

Он делал всё это, чтобы заставить её открыть ему правду, что она скрывала с самого первого дня.

– Отнюдь нет, – ответил он и тепло сжал её маленькие ручки в надежде приободрить. – Целую неделю после бала я пытался прийти к тебе, не зная, как выстроить диалог с твоей семьёй.

Глубоко вздохнув, Бен внимательно взглянул в её глаза – Рей сморгнула слёзы, ведь она всегда знала, что может полагаться только на собственные силы.

– Вначале у меня было чувство, что никто не знал о том, что ты была на маскараде. Я не спал ночами, думая, как это обойти. До того дня, когда…

– Когда… что? – дрожащим шёпотом спросила она.

– Когда увидел истинное лицо твоего дяди и понял, что не смогу поступить с ним по-джентльменски. Я не мог сначала нанести почтительный визит и пригласить его к себе, а потом ждать, пока он соизволит прийти ко мне и потом пригласит меня в ответ. Я должен был забрать тебя из того ада немедленно.

– И всё это время… это были ухаживания? – губы Рей приоткрылись, она была совершенно ошеломлена.

Бен кивнул и загляделся на её милые веснушки и очаровательные порозовевшие щёчки. Краем глаза он заметил, как кошки проснулись и вытянулись в других позах.

– А ты думала, что эти подарки были… чем, Рей?

– Добрым жестом, – сухо ответила она. – Добрым жестом для девушки, которую Ваша мать наняла в компаньонки.

– Полагаю, изначально я действительно руководствовался этим, – он сжал зубы, а сердце в его груди колотилось невероятно быстро. – Но также и по совершенно другой причине.

Она глубоко вздохнула, её грудь высоко вздымалась. Видя, как Рей прикусила щёку изнутри, Бен задался вопросом, что она ему может сказать. Всё это время он хотел, чтобы Рей призналась сама, сказала, что хочет, чтобы он принадлежал ей, что она украла его сердце. Чтобы призналась сама себе, что заслуживает чего-то большего, чем жизнь под гнётом дяди.

Выбрать его по своему желанию, потому что она могла. Потому что вдали от тех, кто душил её свободу, у неё была такая роскошь.

Но она ничего этого не сделала.

И до сегодняшнего бала Бен думал, что был важен ей только в качестве воспоминания о волшебном вечере под звёздами, пока неосознанно не заставил её ревновать.

– Я – жестокий человек, – сказал Бен, и на него навалились последствия его упрямства, сдавили его душу капканом. – Я не должен был заставлять тебя пройти через это. Я должен был рассказать тебе всё с самого начала.

– Вы просили меня помочь найти её, – она проронила горькую слезу, и он протянул руку, чтобы вытереть её, осознавая, какую боль ей причинили его игры.

Но Рей отпрянула от его прикосновения. После – высвободила свои руки от его и опустила их на подлокотник. Не в силах ничего сделать, он прижал руки к своим бёдрам, так и стоя на коленях перед ней.

Умоляя о прощении.

– Мне жаль, – сказал он от самого чистого сердца, надеясь, что она поймёт глубину его чувств.

Она глубоко вздохнула, прежде чем сказать.

– Вы понятия не имеете, какую глубокую печаль я переживала, полагая, что Вы не помните меня. Что тот вечер совсем ничего для Вас не значил, когда для меня он был _всем_.

– Рей…

Она подняла руку, заставив его замолчать.

– Я годами тосковала о Вас, мечтая, что в один прекрасный день Вы, может хотя бы при случае, поздороваетесь со мной – простой служанкой. Когда на балу мы заговорили, я не могла поверить, что это – не сон.

– Я видел. Знал, что ты наблюдаешь за мной, – ответил он, ощущая, как его щёки густо покраснели от воспоминаний о ней – когда она выглядывала из окна, с беспокойством и любопытством. – Я уже говорил тебе об этом.

– Вы смотрели на меня, но _не видели_ , – уступила Рей и остро взглянула на него. – Ваше зрение быстро помутилось, когда Вы назвали меня своим другом и попросили помочь в поисках той, которую Вы знали, где искать.

Эти слова, словно кинжал, вонзились в его сердце. Бен так хотел, чтобы она принадлежала ему, что не подумал о возможных последствиях своих поспешных решений.

– Я никогда не хотел заставить тебя чувствовать себя ничего не значащей, – сказал он, в его голосе бурлили эмоции.

Две кошки вдруг встали, прищурились Бену и подобрались ближе к Рей, словно принимали её сторону.

– Тогда каковы были Ваши намерения, Бен? – спросила она, вздёрнув подбородок. – Потому что все Ваши слова, сказанные в день моего спасения, доказывают обратное.

– Я хотел, чтобы ты призналась, – ответил он, медленно приближая свои руки к её в надежде, что она не отвергнет его снова. Кроме правды у него больше ничего не было. – Я хотел, чтобы ты выбрала меня сама, по собственной воле, преодолев ложное чувство того, что ты не достойна ничего… в том числе и меня.

Рей замерла, и, глядя на её лицо, Бен понимал, что смысл его слов проникает в её разум. Видел, как её лицо прояснилось, как изогнулись брови и приоткрылись губы.

– Я люблю тебя, Рей, – продолжил Бен, отчаянно желая сказать ей всё как можно быстрее, будучи в страхе, что она растворится в любой момент. – Я люблю твой острый ум; страсть, что пронзает твоё сердце; люблю твой характер, твоё природное упрямство и нежность, что скрывается подо всем этим.

– Бен… – прошептала она, вся дрожа.

– Ты отказываешься признавать собственную ценность, хотя на самом деле заслуживаешь _столького_ … – добавил он, прижимая её пальцы к своим губам. – Ты отказываешься открыть глаза и увидеть, что кто-то может полюбить тебя, невзирая на обстоятельства, в которых ты оказалась.

Он поцеловал костяшки её пальцев и посмотрел в глаза Рей, утонув в их ласковом взгляде.

– Если мне придётся всю жизнь доказывать, насколько ты для меня ценна, насколько твоё существование делает мир лучше, я с удовольствием буду это делать. Это бы значило, что я смогу быть рядом с тобой _каждый_ день.

– Вся жизнь – это, по-моему, звучит довольно долго, – отметила она, но в её голосе не было ни осуждения, ни страха, ни сомнений. Лишь трепет, как он подозревал, от подсчёта всех дней, что их ждут.

Её губы изогнулись в улыбке – немного, но это придало ему смелости продолжить.

– Полагаю, мы будем хорошо проводить время, – сказал Бен в ответ, не задумываясь. Он не мог представить лучшей судьбы – провести всю свою жизнь с любимой женщиной, греться в тепле её объятий, целовать её мягкие податливые губы, говорить с ней о жизни, о её страхах и мечтах, утешать и воодушевлять на каждом шагу их долгого пути.

Улыбнувшись Рей в ответ, он снова взял её руки в свои и опустил ей на колени, на ту же тонкую книгу, что они обсуждали несколько минут назад – переживания героев именно этой книги Рей связала со своими собственными.

– Позволь мне доказать, что я никогда не намеревался смущать тебя и причинять боль, что никогда не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовала себя ничтожной или нелюбимой, – просил он. – Позволь мне доказать, что я не ветреный, и что всё, чем мы поделились друг с другом в тот вечер было таким же правдивым и бесценным, как и последующие недели.

Заключив её лицо в свои ладони, Бен легонько опустил её подбородок. Он дал ей заглянуть в его глаза, надеясь всеми фибрами души, что она увидит его искренние, добрые намерения.

– Позволь мне поухаживать за тобой, Рей, – продолжил он и заметил, как на её щеках появляется розовый румянец. – Позволь мне поухаживать за тобой как подобает, как нужно было сделать с самого начала, вместо того чтобы играть в игры, глупость которых я осознал только сейчас.

– Вы хотите ухаживать за мной? – спросила Рей, в её голосе сквозило удивление. – Как джентльмен ухаживает за дамой высокого статуса?

Он ласкал её щёки, нежно обводя круги по её мягкой коже.

– Разумеется, – решительно сказал Бен. – Я хочу ухаживать за тобой и, если ты согласишься, для меня будет огромнейшей честью жениться на тебе, Рей. И я поступлю так не из-за давления моей семьи или возложенных на меня герцогских обязательств. Я поступлю так только потому, что выбираю тебя, не ставя никаких условий.

– И я тоже могу сделать свой выбор свободно? – спросила она, кусая нижнюю губу. – Как только что сейчас Вами было сказано. Меня не отправят назад к дяде, и на мою работу это никак не повлияет?

Бен кивнул. Глубоко в душе он ждал этого вопроса. Он прекрасно знал, что Рей наняла его мать, и её средства к существованию целиком и полностью зависели от хороших отношений с герцогиней и её семьёй.

– Тебе не нужно об этом волноваться, – уверил её Бен и положил руки на плечи, приободряя. Его ладони ласкали Рей через ткань её нового платья. – Если хочешь работать где-то в другом месте – это твой выбор. Я не хочу, чтобы благодарность оказывала влияние на твои решения, Рей.

Её прелестные губы снова изогнулись в улыбке.

– Помните, что я говорила Вам о том, что я работаю на Вашу мать, но не на Вас?

Бен кивнул.

– Прекрасно помню.

Как он мог забыть огонёк в её глазах, когда она говорила ему это в библиотеке? Этот огонёк не давал ему спать по ночам – Бен думал о том, как бы заставить его разгореться в неугасимое пламя.

– Кротость тебе не идёт, Рей, – продолжил он, широко улыбнувшись. – И мне это нравится.

Стоило герцогине нанять её, как она ясно дала понять Бену, что не обязана проводить с ним время. Сначала это заявление его озадачило. Но также он восхитился тем, как Рей бросила вызов каждому его слову и заставила его задуматься об ужасных манерах.

Она поджала губы и облизнула их.

– Хорошо.

Не было слов, чтобы описать, насколько бесконечно он наслаждался сейчас её речами. Она не относилась к нему по-другому из-за его статуса, и это для Бена оказалось новым и необычным чувством. На маскараде он опасался, что никто не посмеет заглянуть и увидеть за фасадом богатства и статуса _настоящего человека._

Как вдруг он встретил её.

– В таком случае, я уверяю Вас, что моя благодарность не имеет ничего общего с тем фактом, что я люблю Вас, Ваша Светлость, – сказала она и светло улыбнулась.

Сердце Бена забилось так быстро, что должно было вот-вот взорваться.

– Т-ты… Ты любишь меня? – спросил он, слова едва были слышны, заглушаемые бурей эмоций, бурлящей в нём.

– Нам и впрямь нужно поработать над тренировкой твоего внимания, – рассудила Рей и взяла его руки в свои, чтобы приободрить. – Конечно я люблю тебя, Бен. По какой другой причине я годами смотрела из окна, как ты каждое утро срываешь цветы в саду?

Она прижалась губами к костяшкам его пальцев.

– Ты очаровательно безнадёжен. Пока ты тратишь всю свою жизнь, избавляя меня от внушённых дядюшкой комплексов, я позабочусь о том, чтобы ты каждый день слышал, что _ты_ для меня значишь.

– И с чего будет начинаться твоя речь?

Наклонившись к нему, она посмотрела ему в глаза.

– Я буду начинать с того, что люблю тебя как обычного человека, а не как герцога. Я знаю, что это – твой самый большой страх.

– Похоже, ты хорошо меня знаешь.

– Поэтому я пришла увидеться с тобой в тот вечер, Бен, – призналась Рей, приближаясь, пока не оказалась на самом краю дивана. – Кажется, ты сейчас прислушался к моим словам.

Бен расплылся в улыбке.

– И что теперь у тебя на уме?

***

Она поцеловала его.

Ошеломлённый, Бен не стал противиться и дал Рей прижаться к его губам, лишь мягко опустив свои ладони на её плечи. Она подалась вперёд и оказалась близко, так близко, что он легко мог бы притянуть её к себе, и тогда они бы наверняка упали на пол, запутавшись в её пышном платье.

Но он этого не сделал

Глубоко внутри он понимал, что этот момент принадлежит ей, что Рей воспользовалась шансом выразить свои истинные чувства, забыв о сомнениях. Он только и мог, что не сопротивляться, наслаждаясь её мягким прерывистым дыханием с каждым движением губ.

Она попробовала его губы на вкус, сначала застенчиво, словно сама пыталась разобраться, как это делается. Нежное касание её губ и кончик языка, жаждущий ворваться в его рот, убедительно показывали, насколько сильно она желала его. Эта мысль подняла волну жаркого желания, накрывшую Бена полностью, ткань его брюк натянулась. Приоткрыв рот, он позволил её языку ворваться, и с губ Рей сорвался сладкий стон.

В мыслях Бена вспыхнуло воспоминание о первом поцелуе, случившимся все эти долгие недели назад. Тот поцелуй был таким же захватывающим и особенным, как этот. Он взял инициативу в свои руки, смакуя вкус её сладких губ, и стал направлять её, чувствуя, что она никогда не делала ничего подобного. Теперь Рей смело изучала его, неторопливо, с тихими стонами. Её зубы коснулись его нижней губы. Смелость и страсть Рей наполняли его сердце радостью.

Её руки медленно подобрались выше, она заключила его лицо в ладони и кончиками пальцев – жаждущими и любопытными – коснулась его волос. Стоило ей запустить руки в его шевелюру и слегка потянуть, как стон – удовлетворённый, дикий – вырвался из груди Бена.

Ему нравилась эта её необузданная сторона, словно Рей наслаждалась трофеями своей победы. И ему нравилось греться в лучах её триумфа.

– Рей… – еле выговорил он между поцелуями, им всё меньше хватало воздуха.

Она притянула его к себе в ответ и развела ноги, зажав его между своими коленями, чему Бен был несказанно благодарен. Улыбнувшись в её губы, он пристроился там, где она безмолвно требовала, приподнимая свои многочисленные юбки, чтобы его внушительная фигура не утонула в них.

Его рука спустилась вниз. Он положил ладонь на её лодыжку, не отрываясь провёл до колена и до бедра, мысленно проклиная тонкие чулки, отделявшие егопальцы от её кожи.

– На тебе слишком много одежды, – ухмыльнулся он, оторвав руку, и Рей усмехнулась в ответ.

– Мы могли бы легко исправить это досадное упущение, Ваша Светлость, – сказала она, целуя уголки его губ. – Тем не менее, Ваша Светлость обещали ухаживать за мной как подобает.

Он глубоко вздохнул и засмеялся.

– Это я прекрасно помню.

– В таком случае, если Ваша Светлость желает ухаживать за мной как истинный джентльмен ухаживает за леди, боюсь, мы не можем зайти дальше, – продолжила Рей так, словно дразнила. – Я без сопровождения, одна в комнате с мужчиной, и боюсь, наша кошачья аудитория не считается.

Ухмыльнувшись, он взглянул на кошек слева от них, всё ещё глядевших на него с недоверием и впускавших в обивку свои коготки.

– Полагаю, очень даже считается, – парировал Бен, обращая особое внимание на чёрно-белую кошку. – Стоит мне чихнуть, как она вцепится в меня когтями.

Наклонившись вперёд, она коснулась губами его губ, вызывая в его теле волну желания.

– Нам просто необходимо это проверить, разве нет?

Рей набросилась на него, и они оказались на полу, едва не замотанные в кокон её юбок.

Сразу же последовал поцелуй. Сначала короткий, а после – страстный, заставивший Рей заглушить голос рассудка. Её руки были повсюду, перемещались по широкой груди и пытались расправиться с металлическими пуговицами его чёрного фрака.

Её запах окутал его, она пахла как весенние цветы в его саду – сладкие и бодрящие. Эта тонкая смесь овладела всеми его чувствами, пока он не мог думать ни о чём кроме Рей.

Рей и её соблазнительные губы теперь целовали его шею. Рей и её улыбка, когда она, наконец, разделалась со всеми пуговицами его фрака. Рей и её маленькая ладонь, сейчас лежавшая на его сердце. Она посмотрела на Бена с удивлением трепетом.

– Это всё для меня так ново, Бен, – сказала она, её губы сверкали. – Но, раз у меня есть свобода выбора, я хочу, чтобы период твоих ухаживаний был очень коротким.

Его глаза расширились от удивления, и Бен кивнул, пытаясь угомонить вихрь мыслей.

– Как ты только пожелаешь, Рей, – ответил он, понимая, что она почувствовала его очевидное физическое возбуждение нижней частью своего живота. – Одно твоё слово, и уже на рассвете мы будем женаты, моя милая.

Его наградой стала улыбка, засиявшая на её лице, в уголках глаз появились слезинки счастья.

– Будь моим мужем, Бен, – сказала она, поигрывая с его галстуком. – Покажи мне жизнь, о которой я не знала до тебя. Будь со мной и позволь мне показать тебе, каково это, когда ты любим вне зависимости от статуса и богатства.

Кивнув, он заправил ей за ухо выбившуюся прядь и нежно коснулся её щеки.

– Да, Рей, – ответил он.

Его голос дрожал, охватившие Бена эмоции были куда сильнее, чем он мог себе представить. Находиться в одной комнате, держа любимую женщину в объятиях, для него казалось сном, но теперь он по-настоящему понял, что она почувствовала, когда впервые заговорила с ним, ранее лишь наблюдая за герцогом издалека.

Глубоко вздохнув, он продолжил и посмотрел прямо в глаза.

– Для меня будет огромной честью жениться на тебе, Рей. Моя любовь, моя половинка.

С улыбкой она снова прижалась к нему с поцелуем, на этот раз медленным, словно понимая, что в их распоряжении – вечность. Не прерывая поцелуя, Бен обнял её за талию и начал разбираться с пуговицами её платья. Рей положила руки ему на грудь, и единственным, что он чувствовал, было предвкушение.

Закончив, он помог Рей выбраться из платья, и то полетело на пол у дивана. Краем глаза он увидел, как кошки вскочили и удрали куда-то за занавески.

– Похоже, ты осталась без сопровождения, – прошептал он ей на ухо, подавляя смешок.

Она поцеловала его в подбородок.

– Ну и пусть, – ответила Рей, запустив руку в его волосы. – Они и так сегодня увидели достаточно.

Постепенно одежды на них оставалось всё меньше. Они быстро избавились от его фрака и рубашки, кинув их к платью Рей. Его штаны и туфли улетели туда же, и так далее, пока, в конце концов, он не стоял перед ней в чём мать родила. На Рей всё ещё оставались сорочка и корсет, их белоснежный цвет контрастировал с тёмным мягким ковром.

Рей провела руками по его груди и глубоко вздохнула, её глаза расширились от изумления.

– Ты прекрасен. Такой большой и сильный.

Его член обратил на себя внимание, упершись в её бедро. Единственной преградой оставалась тонкая сорочка, у Бена так и чесались руки избавиться от несчастного куска ткани.

Широко улыбнувшись, он не мог отрицать, какой всплеск мужской гордости вызвали в нём её простые слова. Он расшнуровал её корсет, и уже спустя несколько мгновений тот упал на пол, и Рей стояла перед ним в одной только сорочке.

Хватило одного только взгляда, чтобы он чуть не кончил, его член жаждал действий.

Её причёска была окончательно испорчена, а губы блестели от его поцелуя. И, опустив глаза, под полупрозрачной сорочкой Бен увидел изгибы её тела. Он видел два розоватых соска. Её бёдра. Как она с нетерпением сжимала ноги, и небольшой треугольник кудряшек между ними, скрывающий то, что он желал попробовать на вкус и наполнить.

Он думал, что это _она_ , она была прекрасна. Пару минут его пальцы играли с подолом сорочки, пока, наконец, он не снял и её, уложив Рей на мягкий ковёр.

– Это ты прекрасна, Рей, – прошептал он, едва не забывая дышать при мысли, что очень скоро насладится ею, и это не станет чудом, которое случится однажды и не повторится никогда.

Он проведёт годы и даже десятилетия, ублажая её и заставляя её тело и душу петь. Он не мог дождаться.

– Позволь мне попробовать тебя на вкус, – умолял он, кончики его пальцев скользили по ключицам Рей.

У неё перехватило дыхание.

– Я никогда этого не делала. А ты?

– Раз или два, – признал он, его пальцы прочертили путь ниже и стали обводить круги вокруг её правой груди. – Из чувства долга. Обряд посвящения.

Он видел, как её грудь высоко поднялась, её дыхание было единственным, что он слышал помимо треска поленьев в камине.

– Но такое со мной впервые. Я никогда ничего подобного не чувствовал, – он прижался своими губами к её. – Пока не встретил тебя.

Улыбаясь, она подняла руки и заключила его лицо в ладони, притягивая для нового поцелуя.

– Хорошо.

Она снова взяла инициативу в свои руки, её язык скользил у него во рту, с любопытством изучая. Он знал, что она только учится, и был рад дать ей поступить так, как того хочет она, его доверие и любовь к ней не давали повода сомневаться.

Когда им стало не хватать воздуха, и они оторвались друг от друга, на глаза Бена навернулись слёзы.

– Ты – моя единственная, Рей, – сказал он, и каждое слово было сказано от сердца. – Я это знаю.

– Я тоже это чувствую, – ответила Рей и провела большим пальцем по его щеке.

Бен плакал? Он не мог понять. Он видел только Рей и драгоценные моменты, которые они только что разделили. И искренние признания, которые – он знал – станут только началом чего-то поистине прекрасного.

– Ты говорил, что хочешь попробовать меня на вкус, – сказала Рей, положив руки ему на спину. – Покажи мне.

Это он и сделал.

Он поцеловал её так же нежно, как она целовала его. Сначала губы, потом шея, плечи… каждый сантиметр её кожи он покрывал поцелуями. Довольно быстро он спустился ещё ниже, его язык требовательно коснулся груди, и Рей сладко застонала.

Коснувшись чувствительной вершины зубами, он услышал, как у неё перехватило дыхание, за чем последовала мольба продолжать. Это томное «ещё», тепло её рук на его спине и впившиеся в него короткие ногти не давали повода сомневаться. Эти ощущения сводили его с ума, заставляя продолжать, и теперь он ласкал её вторую грудь с такой же страстной любовью, как первую.

Его руки не переставали перемещаться, лаская каждый изгиб её тела, пока, наконец, большие ладони не сжали мягкую кожу её бёдер. Словно инстинктивно, она развела колени, позволяя ему пристроиться между ними и продолжить ряд поцелуев ниже. Он продолжал, касаясь горячими губами её живота, пока не дошёл до сладкого места, которого жаждал больше всего, безумно и страстно.

Он прижался к заветному месту губами, и Рей резко вздрогнула под ним, из груди вырвался громкий стон.

– Бен!.. – кричала она, сжимая бёдра, будто хотела удержать его там. – Пожалуйста…

Его губы изогнулись в хитрой улыбке, и он поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на неё – лицо Рей вспыхнуло, а в глазах играл дикий огонёк.

– Тебе будет хорошо, Рей, – пообещал он и положил ладони ей на колени, чтобы раздвинуть.

Он опустил взгляд к влажному блестящему входу, такому маленькому, что Бену до дрожи захотелось ворваться и наполнить её прямо сейчас, растягивать, пока она не начнёт кричать от сладкого блаженства. И хотя у него была такая возможность, он понимал, что её нужно было сначала подготовить. Поэтому он с энтузиазмом взялся за исполнение этой задачи – провёл языком от входа до чувствительной вершины, прижимая язык к влажным складочкам.

Рей хныкала под его касаниями, тем самым неосознанно заставляя его продолжать ублажать её, показывать, сколько удовольствия они могут испытать вместе. Он продолжал наслаждаться её вкусом, отчего она намокала всё больше и больше. Когда не осталось ни одной точки, которой бы он не коснулся языком, он дотронулся до Рей пальцами, играя со складочками, его большой палец не покидал точки, касания к которой вызывали самые громкие стоны.

Она достигла пика почти мгновенно, но это не означало, что Бен достиг поставленной цели. Рей ещё не была готова, и хотя он был бы не против бесконечно ублажать её пальцами, он знал, что она хотела нечто большего, и был полон решимости дать ей всё, чего она хочет.

Когда он проник в неё пальцем, бёдра Рей сжались, и он был одновременно поражён и взволнован тем, насколько она оказалась узкой. Самая низменная часть его восторгалась тем, что Рей позволила ему прикоснуться к себе так близко, наполнить её и вступить в будущее, в котором нет ничего кроме бесконечно сильной любви и страсти.

– Ты такой большой… – прошептала Рей между стонами, и он взглянул на неё, удивляясь лёгкой улыбке на её губах.

– Мы только начали, Рей, – сказал он, зеркально улыбнувшись и начав двигать пальцем туда-сюда внутри неё. – Скоро внутри тебя окажется кое-что побольше.

Мышцы Рей вокруг его пальца сократились, и Бен улыбнулся ещё шире, почувствовав на своем пальце липкую субстанцию. Он продолжил, чуть медленнее, из-за её возбуждения. Вскоре он ввёл и второй палец, растягивая вход и заставляя снова громко застонать, когда он коснулся чувствительной точки внутри неё, зная, что скоро это приведёт Рей к полному освобождению.

Не переставая двигать пальцами внутри неё, он подключил вторую руку, лаская её тело, поигрывая с грудью и клитором. Каждый её стон усиливал его собственное возбуждение и желание поскорее довести её до нового оргазма, показать ей истинное удовольствие, как он и пообещал. Он не смел разочаровать её, поэтому нарастил темп в соответствии с её одобрительными стонами и шёпотом между ними, варьировавшимися от «быстрее» к «ещё».

Когда она, наконец, бурно кончила на его пальцы, он почувствовал радостное удовлетворение – его гордость смешалась с такой сильной любовью, что почти ослепила его. На мгновение его взгляд затуманился, и только вновь коснувшись её, он понял, что по его щекам текут слёзы, будто её кульминация была его собственной. Будто он достиг пика вместе с ней Его сердце наполнялось радостьюот одного только взгляда на неё. Она смотрела на него с невероятным изумлением, словно не понимая, как такие простые действия могут приносить так много удовольствия.

Он жаждал её губ, и безмолвно поцеловал, проникнув языком в рот. Она ответила взаимностью, обхватив Бена руками и прижав к себе ближе, ненароком позволив головке члена упереться ей между ног.

Его пальцы выскользнули из её тёплого податливого входа.

– Я хочу тебя, – сказала она, когда они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы отдышаться. – Внутри, где были твои пальцы. Я хочу тебя. Я знаю, где ты должен быть.

– Рей, – глухо простонал он, её слова вызвали в нём новый импульс возбуждения, и ему пришлось собрать последние остатки самообладания, чтобы не пролить семя ей на живот.

Её рука оказалась между их телами, направив головку ко входу, чтобы, наконец, он скользнул в её тепло.

– Я хочу, чтобы это было частью твоих ухаживаний, Бен, – продолжила она, поцеловав его. Её голос был таким нежным и невинным, что он задался вопросом, не было ли произошедшее только что между ними сном. – Не хочу обмениваться любезностями в бальных залах, пока окружающие хищно глядят на нас. Я хочу, чтобы мы были наедине. Здесь.

– Это будет самый короткий период ухаживаний из всех известных человечеству, – ответил он, уткнувшись головкой в её вход.

Он продвинулся всего на дюйм, остановившись, когда она судорожно вздохнула.

– Значит, идеально. Короткие ухаживания и долгий брак. Я люблю тебя, Бен.

Её руки легли на его бёдра, и Рей втолкнула его в себя.

***

Он был внутри неё.

Он был внутри неё, и в его голове кружились миллиарды хаотичных мыслей, и единственно ясным было желание убедиться, что с ней всё хорошо.

– Бен… – вздохнула Рей. Он взглянул на неё и распахнул глаза от удивления и… благоговения.

Встрепенувшись, он посмотрел на неё внимательнее и заметил, как её губы изогнулись, а брови - поднялись.

– Тебе больно? – спросил он, не в силах скрыть панику в голосе. – Рей.

Глубоко вздохнув, она закрыла глаза.

– Он такой… большой. Я чувствую себя абсолютно наполненной.

Его член дёрнулся, будто высмеял переживания Бена.

– Это странно, – пояснила она с придыханием. – Но правильно. Не могу объяснить это, Бен.

– Ты идеальная, – он уткнулся носом ей в шею и поцеловал. – Абсолютно идеальная.

На несколько мгновений они замерли, он не предпринимал никаких действий, позволяя ей приспособиться к толстой длине его члена, её мышцы сокращались, подталкивая его глубже, словно говорили ему, чего хочет Рей. Но он должен был услышать это от неё. Мысль о том, что он может причинить ей боль во время занятия любовью, и оставить её с этим, очень пугала его.

Ещё через пару секунд Бен почувствовал, как она пошевелилась под ним, и поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Рей. Её карие глаза, казалось, сверкали в мягком свете камина, а кожа выглядела тёплой и сияющей.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты начал двигаться внутри меня, – прошептала она. – Я хочу, чтобы ты двигался внутри меня, как уже делал это раньше.

Кивнув, он опёрся на руки, чтобы не раздавить её, и поцеловал.

– Обхвати меня ногами, любовь моя, – попросил он, улыбаясь, и она без колебаний сделала это.

Он начал двигаться внутри неё, медленно, стараясь не сделать больно. Липкая жидкость, стекавшая по ногам Рей, облегчала ему задачу. Вскоре она застонала, стоило его длине коснуться того места, которое он недавно ласкал своими пальцами внутри.

Протиснув руку между их телами, он начал играть с её складочками, после оргазма невероятно чувствительными даже к самому лёгкому касанию. Он старался не налегать слишком сильно, чтобы она вдруг не сжалась, не в силах больше выносить его внутри себя. Вместо этого он сделал её стоны ритмичными, постепенно подводя к разрядке, медленно, но уверенно, как волна упорно идёт к берегу под дуновением летнего бриза.

Теперь не было криков и настойчивых требований «быстрее», и он с замиранием сердца видел, что Рей не отрывает взгляда от его лица, безмолвно умоляя удержать это мгновение счастья как можно дольше. Это он и делал, лишь иногда останавливался, чтобы прижаться к её губам своими. В перерывах между поцелуями он шептал ей на ухо воодушевляющие душу слова, пытаясь объяснить словами то, что он старался выразить в действиях.

Учтя ошибки, Бен просил её потерпеть, стараясь привести их обоих к к пику одновременно. На его лбу заблестели капельки пота, но он не обращал на это внимания, полностью сосредоточившись на прекрасной женщине под ним, которая обнажила ему свои тело и душу, преодолев страх осуждения.

Они достигли пика вместе, тонкий вздох и глухой стон разнеслись по библиотеке, смешавшись с мирным потрескиванием пламени в камине.

Когда всё закончилось, он вышел из неё и лёг на мягкий ковёр и привлёк к себе Рей, одной рукой обнимая её за талию, а другой коснувшись бедра. Они оставались лежать вот так в уютной тишине, нарушаемой только их тяжёлым дыханием.

Поцеловав Рей в лоб, он заметил два кошачьих хвоста, высунувшихся из-за занавески, к счастью, коты сидели спиной и не подглядывали.

Он и забыл о них. По правде, держа Рей в объятиях, он позабыл обо всём на свете. Сейчас бальный зал был для него лишь давним воспоминанием. Он находился так далеко от библиотеки, что пришлось бы сильно постараться, чтобы найти их.

Бальный зал и…

– Бен! – раздался эхом голос его матери в коридоре, и тут же последовал громкий стук.

Он замер и сразу взглянул на Рей, такую же удивлённую.

– Бен, Рей! Я знаю, что вы там, – снова заговорила Лея. – Когда вы двое выйдете из этой комнаты, я жду, по крайней мере, объявления помолвки!

Герцогиня снова постучала, на этот раз ещё менее вежливо.

– Я неделями пыталась вас свести, и не позволю своим стараниям пойти прахом!

Рей усмехнулась и тут же уткнулась носом Бену в грудь, безуспешно пытаясь подавить порыв рассмеяться громче.

– Я должна была догадаться, – шепнула она, широко улыбнувшись сияющей улыбкой.

– Мама, тебе не о чем беспокоиться, – крикнул Бен, поцеловав Рей в макушку. – Вообще, если будешь хорошо себя вести, мы. может быть, подумаем о том, чтобы пригласить тебя на свадьбу.

Его мать недовольно хмыкнула за запертой дверью.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
